The Fall
by Amethyst Soul
Summary: We're getting close to the end of part one! Aximili and Aurana have a lot to deny... and a lot to accept. Is a friendship between a Yeerk and an Andalite asking too much? Or is there more there than either of them can truly see...? R & R!
1. Prologues

Authors Note: I apologize, but I had to delete the other "Fall" for that new chapter thing they're doing. I am so, so sorry if I deleted your review :-( "The Fall" has been written before for those of you who have pointed it out [:-)] but the last one had a lot of mistakes, so I rewrote it. The beginning is remotely similiar, but it gets much different later in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I'm not KAA (obviously), thus I don't own animorphs or any factions concerning. I do, however, own Aurana (Aur 1-6-2), Aur 1-6-1, Ana, NeVar, Leana, Læ, and the other added characters that you'll either have met or will meet, because they are my creations, and cannot be used in any story without my permission.  
Thank you very much to Emily, who supported me greatly during this.  
  
*//I see love, I can see passion. I feel danger, I feel obsession  
Don't play games with the ones who love you. Cause I hear a voice who says:  
I love you ... I'll kill you ...  
  
Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room ...  
  
Look into the mirror of your soul  
Love and hate are one in all  
Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me  
You'll see the face who'll say:  
  
I love you ... I'll kill you ...  
But I'll love you forever...//*  
-*~*-Enigma  
  
  
Prologue I: Black Hole   
  
It was dark and gloomy on the way home from work at the mall. Ghastly streetlights cast a pale eminence that barely could bathe a person in its glow before subsiding into black edges, being swallowed up in the darkness along with everyone else.  
She thumbed her hair back behind her ear. It was a thing she unconscientiously picked up from being human and having access to the many motor skills these creatures held.  
A thing she would learn to never take for granted again.  
The Empire was stalking all of the underranked. They were looking for something. For someone. A traitor. And everyone knew it could end in genocide if the person were not found soon. She knew she was not the one they were looking for, but she was a participant of the Movement. This search could destroy the entire operation.  
She had been a victim of these searchings. Her sunglasses, a deep shade of black with a metallic blue undertone, hid a world of pain and an eye whose skin matched the black pleather jacket she wore. Her jeans, faded, but still of use, covered a split leg and a microfracture to the bone, just above where her kneecap had been removed and replaced with a metal one containing a computer chip the size of a cell that tracked her every move.  
They had removed a section of Ana's bone marrow as well, for no obvious reason except to get the information they so desperately thirsted for. They had removed it the human way, which was the most painful and primitive. That day and the week thereafter she resented the human's painful and primordial technology. She could still feel and imagine the weight of the hammer-like object, sleek and sharp, spattered in blood, six times slammed into the needle that was injected into her thigh. She screamed, of course. They all did. But it was done, and over. They had no need for a further investigation.  
The were still more, healthy and suspicious controllers to be dealt with.  
That explained her limp. But, like everything else, she got over it and was laughing and talking with her human companion again.  
But not that night. This night, a silent taboo forced both their mouths shut and left them alone in their dark personal minds to manifest whatever nightmares that lurked in the inescapable dark forest of the dark edges of their minds. A thick fortress of reality barricaded these monsters, but tonight it was as if a virulent mist swept down this fortress, letting the nightmares free.  
Both Ana and Aurana's minds were comparable and contrastable, but they each held the same motive. She shivered, grasping her arms firmly crossed, not sure of whether to be afraid of a human or one of her own this night.  
Inadvertently, her mind began to wander. It drew back to the dreams she had begun to have not too long ago. They were confusing, and scared her more than anything else. Almost as much as being discovered by Visser 1 did.   
No two dreams were ever alike. But they always seemed to have the same message. The first one she had began with her in a solitary place, lit only by the light of the moon. Around her, huge walls of rock surrounded any chance of escaping, except for in front of her, and behind her. And there was a boy. He seemed to be unaffected by the moonlight, for his face was shielded by the shadows of the night. He approached her, but she was not afraid. She knew this stranger from somewhere. She felt safe when he held her, and even in her dreams she knew who this person was and why he was embracing her. He leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek, and she smiled. But then he pushed her away. She felt a slight bit of pressure on the back of her neck, but then a snap! came and she fell. She kept her face hidden, afraid to look up at him. She was not afraid that he would hurt her. She was afraid that he would see her… She touched her face; it was damp, for she had begun to cry. Eventually she did look up at him, when she'd dried her tears. He held something in his hand that gleamed in the moonlight. He reached forward, offering a helping hand. She wanted to take it. She wanted to... but she couldn't... she couldn't let herself...  
And then she would wake up, sweating and crying. It was disturbing to her; she was not supposed to have dreams. And even more, dreams such as this. But she was. She didn't tell her host of these dreams. It was not that she was distrustful of her; she actually had an adequate relationship with her host, considering she was human. It was that she was confused and hated not having the answers. She was a Yeerk, why could she not decipher a simple dream such as this???  
Lost in thought, she did not come to awareness of the jet-black limousine that slowed down and began to follow her until it sped up then stopped completely a few feet ahead. A man in a dark suit came out. She stepped back almost automatically; the interrogation had left her with a fear of physical proximity of any kind.  
"You will be escorted into the car," he said in their native language.  
"I was proven innocent. What more do you want?"  
"That is not for me to answer."  
Knowing that it was inevitable that she would end up in the car one way or another, she opened the door and sat down. A man sat across from her, his frosty stare breaking right through her façade of cockiness.   
"Aur 1-6-2."  
"Visser One."  
He smiled. The car began to move. "So sorry to give you the notion that you were free."  
"I am sorry I had hope of that. What do you want, Visser? I passed the interrogation."  
His smiled disappeared. "How you accomplished that I do not know. But next time, you will be attached to the Memory Enhancer; that is if you do not break down this time.  
Her eyebrows raised in apprehension and curiosity.  
"Do you know where you are going?"  
"Interrogation of course."  
He leaned closer. "Yes, but which?"   
She raised her head, trying to think clearly. "It couldn't be the V.6," she thought. "Or the OV and the 73 would be far too lenient." And then it hit her. Like a sudden impact of a meteor hitting a planet. "Black Hole."  
He was glowing with excitement. "Yes. The Void. Black Hole. Whatever you low-class insignificants call it."  
"If I was so insignificant Visser, or at least in whatever rumor you have over me, then why would I be here?"  
"You are insignificant because you are a traitor."  
She tried not to show her fear, or overwhelming sickness that suddenly came over her. She tried looking out the dark windows, to where lay a thicker wall of darkness. No way out. "I have done nothing but be the victim of a lie," she finally murmured, shattering the silence.  
"You would hope so."  
"One day, Visser, you will receive payment for all that you have done. I hope those Andalite bandits give you that payment you deserve.  
"It seems to me you are quite well acquainted with these bandits."  
She retaliated. "What? That is a lie!"  
The car came to a slow stop before the Visser could respond. The door opened to the girl's side.  
"Go," Visser One said to her, seeing the inscrutinable fear that became her air. He fed on this, and gestured toward the open door.  
She stepped out of the car, trying to hide whatever fear she could. Her hose asked her what The Void was. Be grateful for what you have. was all that could be said.  
  
  
Prologue II: Into The Void   
  
When she awoke, she was confused. She could still see, and feel. She looked around toward the table, covered with bloody scalpels and other unrecognizable sharp objects. She felt the back of her head, which was completely healed from the operation. No one was there in the room with her.  
"Glad to see you have awakened," the voice came from nowhere but at the same time, from everywhere. She sat up and felt the blood rush back down toward the rest of her body. "This Void created particularly for you. The effects will come slowly. I suggest you return to your host's home. Escaping will not do a thing. Do not forget about the homing chip that has been injected into your host's leg."  
She was glad to get away from the place. Grabbing Ana's jacket, she quickly left the room and walked toward home. It was late, and getting later. Her host's mother would be worried, and her host's father would be angry. She had to get home.  
She'd hear stories about The Black Hole, or, Void; nightmarish sequences she tried to push away from her mind but at the same time couldn't help but forget. A stinging sensation came to her eyes. She stopped, and turned toward a puddle on the ground where a bright streetlight directed most of its' energy toward. She slowly took off her glasses.  
And almost shrunk back, sickened. She looked around, realizing that her eyes were becoming dim. But not throughout the entire eye. Only in certain parts, certain pieces. In the water's mirror-like reflection, these certain parts had become white. Her entire retina was not gone, which compensated for her ability to still continue to see. She turned and walked quickly toward home, trying to get there before the entire Void kicked in.  
She realized that she no longer was cold; not that much, anyway. Her left arm felt nothing. No warmth of the jacket. None of the freezing air. Devoid of any feeling at all. The same feeling came to her leg.  
She heard a step behind her, and her pulse quickened; but she was glad that she could at least continue to hear. Fearing the worst, she spun around, her hand on her Dracon beam.  
A girl stood. She was no older than her host, and did not seem to pose a threat. Even more, her hands were out; there was no sign of a weapon inside of them.  
"I was let free," she sneered toward the girl. "Do not make me even the score for what you have done to me."  
"I am not the one that did this to you," she responded quietly. "I want to help you, Aurana."  
"Liar." She peered closer. "How do you know that name?"  
"You would not remember."  
Aurana gave a derisive laugh. "You are not a very good liar at that, whoever you are. I want to know the truth."  
"My name is Casiela to you. Do you remember that?"  
She did not remember. But it sprung a recollection, from somewhere far in the back of her mind. A sudden searing pain ripped her stomach, and she doubled over, trying to continue to stand.  
"You are hurt," the girl called Casiela said. "Let me help you."  
"I do not need your help and I do not need you. Get away from me. The Empire is finished with trying to interrogate me! I will not succumb to The Black Hole."  
She stepped toward Aurana and helped her up anyway; Aurana accepted this gesture, seeing as she had no choice or way to strike back. Then the girl stepped back into the darkness.  
I am not going to hurt you, Casiela said. In a few moments, she stepped back out; this time in the form of a wolf. I am one of the Andalite bandits. And I would like to help you.   
The Andalite bandits! Aurana wanted to scoff, but she knew this was true. The wolf sat down and gazed at her with focused eyes that barely reflected the streetlight above. "Why would you want to help me?" Aurana finally sneered. "I am not of any importance to you, Andalite."  
On the contrary, Casiela responded, You are. You just do not remember why.   
"You seem to understand why not. So I ask you; why can I not remember any of this you seem to tell me?"  
That is partially our fault. Casiela admitted. You will find out soon enough. Right now, though, I believe it is time that you have your reunion. I will bring you to a place where you can make a decision of your own. But first, you need to meet someone.   
"Who?"  
The wolf turned and trotted into the darkness, where the woods lay. Follow me, and you will see whom.   
Aurana hesitated. But, this creature couldn't be any worse than the fate she had received from the Empire, even if it was an Andalite. She followed Casiela into the darkness, toward a place of remembrance and pain. A place she's known for a long time; yet did not know at all.  
  
  
Prologue III: No Exit   
  
Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill was awakened by a sound. His eyes opened quickly; the creature that was coming toward him was at least two hundred feet away in the air.  
It was not the creature's descent toward him that had woken him up. It was the voice that did so.   
Ax-man. We need you at the barn.   
Tobias? It is late. What is occurring?   
I will explain it to you there. Come on.   
Fully awake, Aximili followed Tobias toward the barn, curious and confused. The barn was illuminated by one light that emanated out the door; Tobias flew in, and follwed.  
Cassie walked in at the moment he did. "I put her to sleep. She's far from okay, though," she was saying toward the others, who were all there.  
Who is?   
They all stared at him. He blinked, confused. Did I say something wrong?   
Cassie sighed and shook her head. "No, Ax, you didn't. Don't sneak up on us like that."  
I apologize. Aximili decided not to ask again about her patients. He was aware about her close connection with animals of all sorts, and her personality trait of morality toward all creatures.  
The others talked awhile about entrance strategies, Aximili every so often adding his own input on Yeerk technology, but at the same time wondering why he was her, when Cassie spoke.  
"Ax, what's a 'black hole'?"  
They looked at Cassie and then to him.  
Well, it is a deep tear in space where a star has imploded and-   
"No, I mean 'The Black Hole'? Or 'The Void'? Yeerk-related."  
He stared at her for a moment when recognition came to mind. Oh! The Void? Well, why did you now just say that? It is the highest Yeerk Interrogation System outside the chamber. It is almost like a biological warfare virus, except for some reason it only affects beings and their Yeerk in a sort of symbiotic relationship. It has existed-   
"Yes, Ax, but what is it? This is extremely important."  
He was surprised at her curtness, but continued. It is a sort of virus that attacks the senses, temporarily anesthetizing them until it dies off from exposure to oxygen gas.   
"Like an sedative?" Prince Jake said, suddenly interested. "So it deprives of both the Yeerk and the host of any sense at all?"  
Yes. It leaves them solitary and most are affected their entire life by it. It is like being left in an atmospheric-less matrix, completely alone. You cannot feel anything, no matter how much you try. Or hear, or see, or communicate.   
"How long does it last?"  
The time varies. It depends on the amount of the virus she was given.   
They looked at each other, exchanging glances, and finally curiosity could not hold him back any longer. What is this about?   
More silence, then, "Bring her in," Prince Jake said.  
Cassie was gone, and then walked in with a girl. Her hair shielded her face, and she limped as she walked. She clung to Cassie weakly as though her entire life depended  
...hand in hand. Closing in, there was nothing that either could do to stop the human emotions that powered them both. He touched her face, and she welcomed this by smiling. They moved in closer...  
Aximili jerked. A hallucination. But his prince was looking at him with an odd expression.  
"Do you recognize her?" Prince Jake asked.  
He did not answer at first. It was obvious that she was a controller. But why would they bring a Yeerk in here? Now? I do not believe so But then, he changed his answer. Vaguely. I do not know from where.   
Her head lifted at the sound of his thought speech. She remembered, too. Not much, but just enough to recognize that there was something at the back of her mind that could not be reached; yet, it was still there.  
"You two went through something new, something I can't say upfront because it can't exactly be explained. But the end result wasn't good. Erek and you, Ax, collaborated to create this solution that removes memory. We lessened the dose so that it can be reversed. Both of you ended up taking is."  
"So why did you bring me here?" Aurana asked.  
"You're going under interrogation. Erek said that even though you personally couldn't reach the information, the Yeerks could. And you have information that could literally kill us all if it landed in the wrong hands."  
So you are allowing us to retrieve these memories? Aximili asked.  
"You have a choice, Ax. You chose to forget everything. It is your choice to deal with it. But this is the last time. I don't want that solution getting out of hand; it might have some long term effects that could be dangerous."  
I had more of a past. But I chose to forget it?   
"For the sake of the team. But right now, I say, choose for the sake of yourself."  
I choose to remember, he looked at the girl more closely, now. Something compelled me to lift off her sunglasses.  
With glassy eyes she looked at him. It was like staring at a holophotographic picture from long ago, just recently unearthed. As an effect of the Void, the only color in her iris lay in blotched. Those, too, would soon deteriorate.   
Aur...   
She smiled for a moment past her fatigue and pain. "Aur 1-6-2."  
No, he said suddenly. It was something else as well.   
Her smile broadened. "Aurana."  
Yes.   
"You two will soon find that all out," Prince Jake said. "Ax, you can morph human for this. Erek said the intervals of memory shouldn't last longer than an hour, and you won't have time to morph after you consume it.   
Aximili nodded and took the solution, sitting down on a bale of hay. He fell asleep before he even realized it, his last thought being that it was just a simple memory. And memories are difficult to underestimate, correct?  
Next to him, Aurana fell asleep. The nightmare would be somewhat worse for her.  



	2. Before I Knew You

CHAPTER 1: Before I Knew You   
Aur 1-6-2  
  
Around me a battle raged. Six Andalite bandits together fought: a bear, a wolf, a tiger, a hawk, a gorilla... and an aristh in his true Andalite form. Together they took down many of the Yeerks I have known all my life... and most of them... I hated.  
It had started sincerely. I had noticed as a group of three teenage humans walking in. One was a boy who had tanned skin, brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He looked... odd, shall I say. Not quite all male, he had sort of a feminine touch to him, also. Next to him stood a boy with dark brown eyes and light skin. His hair was a dirty blonde. He had a deep face with no emotion at all, it seemed. Next to him was a girl. She had light skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. I recognized none of them.  
They had slipped into the shadows, which, to me, was suspicious. So I went over to investigate. I heard odd sounds, like a grinding sound as if it was wood against wood or metal against metal or... bone against bone.  
I peered further and saw a flash of blue, then deep, glowering green eyes that glared straight at me...  
"ANDALITE!" I had shouted, pointing at him.  
I will kill you for that Yeerk filth! the Andalite leapt out toward me. For some reason he had hesitated. I did not know why. But that hesitation saved my life. I was able to duck in time, dodging the strike of his tail. I spun around and pulled out my Dracon Beam only to find he was already surrounded by Hork-Bajir.  
I began walking away. This was not my fight. I would surely be killed: all I had for a host was a human. I turned back, for I felt as if someone was staring at the back of my host's head. There was. The Andalite aristh.  
He narrowed his eyes at me, as if to say: Next time, Yeerk, I won't hesitate. And then where will you be? Dead.   
I stared icily back, unafraid, as if to say: "Next time, Andalite, neither will I to shoot you. And then where will YOU be?"  
We both knew what each other was saying without really saying anything to each other at all. Confusing? It confused me even more to the fact that it was hard to turn away from all of them. I supposed I felt sorry for them. It is in their nature to hate us. To want to destroy us. But on the contrary, they were fully sentient. They had a choice. Instead they mercilessly struck us down for being who were are.   
So there I stood, with a fight among me. Visser 3 would soon be contacted and coming. I wasn't glad. That irritable fool was most annoying.  
Most Andalites think all Yeerks are the same: they don't care about controlling a host against their will. But there are some of us, more than a hundred, that are forming an allegiance, a sort of movement, against doing that.  
My host, Ana, already knows. She is, shall I say, a very good friend to me. We have had many disputes, but none where it got out of control and the deal was off. What was the deal? That I would be able to stay in her, under a few conditions: I let her have some freedom. She wanted to be able to hug her parents at night. And speak with them occasionally. She couldn't do that while I controlled her. I understood that. She should be lucky. Yeerks don't have parents. And they don't show affection through physical touch.  
If things got worse, if hope began failing, if her/my life became in danger because Visser 3 suspected we were part of that movement, I agreed to leave her, and only enter another host under the same conditions.  
And lastly, I was to search her mind as little as possible. She was entitled to her own privacy. She was entitled to her own thoughts. I controlled her by voluntary choice only.  
I told her I'd abide by those conditions, but we never really found the need to test them in any way. We have agreed with many things, and unexpectedly have become friends. So we combined our names. A surreptitious link between us. Using Aur, from mine, and Ana, from hers, we have become 'Aurana'. The oddest things come to the oddest species...  
But there was one thing I could not abide by. That was to agree to get along with the Andalites. I hated them. With every appearance they angered me. They did not care whether it was one Yeerk or another, just as long as they inflicted pain. Yes, they have done some good things. They saved Aftran. I was there to see it. They have balanced Visser 3's position: The council of thirteen was just about fed up with him. They have foiled his plans many times, but not once have I seen them try and make peace. Make agreement. Just fight and kill, not for the sake of humans, but for the sake of themselves and their foolish pride.  
THWUMP!  
Next to me a Hork-Bajir had fallen, which shook me out of the dream. I saw a wolf coming straight for me. I turned and cowardly ran. I felt like a fool. Until I realized fools didn't come up with ingenious plans. And I had one. A trick, sort of. I grinned to myself, thinking, "Let's just hope they do what they usually do and retreat."  
See, I've always wondered what happened after all of the battles. Where did they go? What did they do?  
I was soon about to discover this.  
I exited the Yeerk pool out into the Gap, a section in the human's mall. I exited the Gap and sat down on a table sitting right outside of it. Then I thought better of it: The Andalite aristh had gotten a pretty good look at me, and he might recognize me. So I stood up and walked over to a little crevice on the side, sort of in between the Gap and another store. I stood there, waiting for the Andalite bandits to come, hoping that they chose this exit.  
Just when I was beginning to become bored, I saw them. There were more than I had first spotted. I had first seen three humans. Now there were six. Six Andalite bandits, all in human morph, and vulnerable beyond imaginable.  
There stood the odd human male. The one that was male, but had a feminine touch to him. Then was a dark skinned girl. She looked... upset sort of. Sad. I wondered if maybe they had lost the battle, but that seemed not to be it. Then came the familiar blonde female, looking somewhat exhilarated. I also recognized a boy standing right next to her; he had originally been the ones I had seen entering the Yeerk pool. He had dirty blonde hair and the same, unemotional face. Then there was another dark-haired boy, with light skin and brown eyes. He stood next to the dark skinned female. Lastly came a boy, one humans call a 'Mexican'. He had black hair and brown eyes, but a sort of dark tanned skin.  
I only caught glimpses of their conversation.  
"... meet back at the... th... d..y ..fter tommorrow... alr...?" the dark brown haired boy standing by the dark skinned female was saying.  
"Ri... Jake," the dark-skinned female said. "I've... get home... do ...work... cant' believe my... tea... They ex... me to do all o... ...is home..."  
"Ah... ...at... ...tive work yo... chers... ...ive you," the boy that had sort of a feminine touch to him said. He was... well... odd. I kept my eye on him.  
"I've got to... my little...ters... ...-sit," the blonde female said.  
"Ye... have to... father... not feeling... ...ll," the boy with the dark tanned skin said.  
"See... then... bye."  
They all parted. I decided to follow the boy that had spoken weirdly. Slipping out of the shadows, I followed him out of the mall. Trying not to look conspicuous, I sat on a bench as he went down the street and into the woods. I stood up and followed him.  
Once inside to woods, I at first saw nothing. Then I heard a screech and looked up to see a bird, soaring above. I walked over to a tree and climbed up it to see the bird fly over, off into the distance. I smiled as I saw it dive down, reaching it's final destination.  
"Tommorrow, Andalite, tommorrow."  
  
**************************  
  
The next day I spent waiting and worrying. I decided to strike in the evening, that way if I was to get into trouble, at least my host's parents would begin to worry when I did not return home during dinner.  
I wasn't sure if I'd make it. The Andalite was swift, and cunning. But also a fool. It shouldn't be too hard. At least that's what I was trying to tell myself all day.  
Once I saw the sun reaching the apex of the sk, I walked into the woods. Occasionally I climbed trees so that I could find the point I was looking towards, but I finally reached it.  
Softly I crept closer to the meadow, until suddenly the woods ends, and there across lay a field of grass and flowers and... an Andalite.  
He seemed to be deep in thought, which was good for me because I actually hadn't expected coming upon him at all.  
"At least you know where he is," I thought to myself. Smiling, I was about to turn and leave, when the Andalite felt my presence. First his stalk eyes slowly went up. They caught sight of me. My breathing stopped. So did my heartbeat.  
The Andalite snapped his head up and a wave of anger washed over him.  
I turned and ran.  
I ran blindly into the woods. I foolishly paid no attention to my surroundings, and finally found out I had been running the wrong way. I heard the Andalite close behind. He would catch me. And kill me. There was no hope for me now.  
Or maybe there was...  
He was so close behind me he could have reached up and grabbed me. But he was running too fast. I dodged to the side unexpectedly and continued running. I did not stop, even though my sides ached and my lungs burned.  
I finally came upon a gorge. I was trapped, practically. If I did not think up of something, I'd surely die. So I did. I had become skillful of climbing trees from doing it so many times. So I sped up the tree.  
I sat myself down on a branch, a breathed heavily a couple times before I froze: I heard the Andalite coming.  
I completely halted, and tried to slow my breathing down as I saw him enter. He looked around angrily. But never did he look up. My chest heaved, and slowly I let out one breath after another. One was too sharp... too clear. I stopped instantly. Had he heard?  
Yeerk filth, he muttered. I suppose she took another turn. What am I standing around here for?   
Apparently not. I watched as he disappeared through the trees, and began to climb down, pleased with myself.  
Then I saw a blur of blue.  
I saw him coming. With hatred in his eyes. I froze in mid point, still at the utmost branches of the tree. I knew he couldn't reach me, so I was about to relax.  
When I noticed his ail was not aimed at trying to get me. It was at the tree.  
FWAP!  
I could barely think what was happening. All I knew was that he had cut down the tree. I looked down and saw I was not going to land on the ground.  
I was to be thrown down the gorge.  
I screamed the whole way.  
I was going to die. There was nothing else to it. The Andalite won. For good... I closed my eyes, losing the faintest glimmer of hope. I really, really should have kept that hope... 


	3. Consciousness of regret

CHAPTER 2: Consciousness of regret   
Ax  
  
I was grazing in the land by myself. I wanted to be alone. My own people had been on my mind more than ever. My shorm, Tobias, had told me it was because I was beginning to lose sense of myself, or grasp the hope that my people had come. He told me I had changed, and now I looked at my people with a different outlook. I debated this as I stood alone.  
I was so deep in thought I did not hear or noticed the crunching of leaves. I'm not sure. Maybe I did, but just thought it to be an Earth animal.  
But it was no Earth animal, as I had found out later.  
The crunching of leaves came closer, but still I did not notice. I did not notice until I felt a presence there, looked up, and across the meadow, in the midst of trees, stood the human girl.  
I jerked up, and anger washed over me. She was the same human girl I had seen at the Yeerk pool. The same one that had pointed at me and shouted 'Andalite!'. The same human-Controller.  
I began running toward her with agility and speed I had never had before. Anger does these things to you. Right now, I wanted to kill her. To rip her weak human body apart, to see her cry out as my tail struck through her.  
It was sick, the thoughts I had. War changes people. And war had changed me. What I was planning to do was insane, as Marco would have said. But my thoughts bubbled up from my mind again.  
What they did to Elfangor. How they had killed him.  
How Elfangor's death had change Tobias' life. How, also, Tobias was trapped in that Yeerk pool, and then, trapped in the morph.  
What they did to my friends.  
What they did to me.  
I was running full speed now, soaring over the grass. The girl turned and began running through the trees.  
With abrupt diagonal turns, running full speed, she ran.  
I would catch her in one of the human's Earth minutes or so.  
I now had come to the end of the meadow and had entered the trees. Ahead would be the mountain, and a gorge that I loved to stand at and watch the Earth's burning sun set.   
Through the trees I bounded, and if anything got in my way I cut it without hesitation. My hooves beat hard on the cold, dirt forest floor. The leaves of trees and bushes whipped at my face as I sped through them.  
I could see the girl clearly, now. It would only be a matter of seconds.  
Then- a trick!  
Just as I was about to grab her arm, she swerved to the side and picked up speed again.  
I was still running quickly, and so I had to stop before I ran into a tree, change direction, and build up my speed again.  
By then I had lost sight of her through the depths of the trees.  
But I still heard her. I still heard her feet beating on the ground, her hair swishing side to side, and her heavy breathing.  
She was heading toward the gorge.  
Which was lucky for me, for I knew a shortcut that I could take.  
Perfect.  
I slipped in through the familiar pathway through the trees that I had made from going this way many a time. I knew these parts of the woods. There was no way the human-Controller could get away.  
I would find her.  
And I would kill her.  
I soared over the trees and rocks that normally would make anyone trip if they didn't know or see where they were going, and stopped just as I came to the gorge.  
I looked around. I could not see her.  
Maybe she had not yet come. I hid amongst the trees and waited for her.  
One Earth minute passed. Then another.  
I heard the high-pitched sounds of the birds of Earth, the buzzing of various Earth insects, and... the breathing of a human girl.  
I tried not to make a motion that I had heard her, but I knew.  
I heard her above me. Which meant she was in one of the trees. But which one?  
She had obviously made it here before I did. I suspected she had heard me coming; I had been careless while I was gliding through the trees; panicked, and had to find a place to hide, quickly.  
What could be better than hiding in a tree?  
I got up and pretended to look angry at not finding her.  
Yeerk filth, I muttered to myself and those around me. I made sure the Yeerk had heard what I said. I suppose she took another turn. What am I standing around here for?   
I dove in through the trees again, but this time, did not go far. I stayed behind some leaves and bushes, where I could see her, but she could not see me.  
I heard her breathe a sigh of relief, and then begin to climb down the tree.  
I did not think before I acted. For if I had, I would not have gotten myself into such a mess, as I would soon learn.  
I felt the anger wash up over me again. I leapt over the trees.  
She saw me coming.  
Too late!  
I would never be able to reach her with my tail. So I used it to slice the tree down.  
It would be so easy. It would come crashing to the ground instantly, for it was not a very strong tree. Then, with the human on the ground, I would be able to decide her fate.  
And I would have killed her right then had I not realized that the tree was pretty tall.  
And the gorge was right there.  
And as the tree bent over, so did she.  
I heard a cry for help. There she was, hanging for her life by a limb of the tree, high over the gorge.  
The gorge was relatively deep, as well as steep. One side was completely vertical, which was the other side.  
The side she was hanging over was diagonal, but anything that fell on it would most likely slide. Down, down, down, to the bottom of the gorge.  
"Help me! Please," she begged. "Help me!"  
I started to turn away. She would surely die. Not my problem. But then, hearing her pleas, I remembered Aftran.  
I remember the first Yeerk that, out of all of us, Cassie gave compassion for.  
The Yeerk Cassie had risked her own life for to make peace between each other.  
She had realized that there was still a conscious, human girl there that treasured life, and felt pity.  
It was a bold thing to do. But she understood the ways of life.  
And in the end, when Aftran had kept to her promise by staying in the Yeerk pool, been found out, and was about to be interrogated, Cassie risked her life alone to save her. And we all ended up trusting Aftran, and gave her the power to morph one single time, to be free from the Yeerk pool forever.  
I could not just walk away. That would be savage and cruel. And I was not a savage and cruel Andalite.  
I turned toward the tree. I had not cut it down completely, as I had expected, and it hung down from one thick root.  
One snap and it would all be over.  
One swish of a tail, and I would not have to worry about that Yeerk anymore.  
She would be gone.  
But so would the human.  
I walked over to her, and held out both of my weak, Andalite arms.  
Grab on! I yelled.  
She stared at me with awe, suspicion, and fear. Who wouldn't? "Why would you want to help me?"  
I sighed. She was wasting time. Don't ask. Just reach for my hand before I change my mind.   
She reached forward, and just touched the tip of my hand. Not enough! Just not enough.  
She drew back, tired, and hung helplessly down. Her shoulders were stiff from fatigue. "I cannot do it."  
At least try I muttered. Or would you like to prove to me how much of a typical Yeerk you are? Why was I attempting this? It was foolish. But my conscious would bother me about it for the rest of my life if I did not do it. What about afterwards? I would deal with that later. I could save the human. Get rid of the Yeerk. I ceased to think about it any further. I was forced to concentrate on the present, then.  
She began to swing the branch. It cracked. She took one last swing toward me, just as the branch snapped.  
She screamed. I reached forward and grabbed her hands.  
But I made a mistake. I should have used my tail instead of my weak Andalite arms.  
Her weight was too great for me, and I was definitely not ready for that snap. My legs lost their balance, and she pulled me along with her, down into the deep gorge.  
We slid down the rocky side, the dirt rising around us, filling and choking our lugs.  
A burning sensation came as my body rubbed roughly against the gorge, and I suspected I was bleeding uncontrollably.  
My hooves scraped over the rocks, and began chipping.  
The human-Controller was still holding on to my hand, but she began squeezing it tightly without knowing it out of fear.  
I looked down, and all four of my eyes began to water from irritation of the rocks and dirt. I closed the eyes on my head, and raised my stalk eyes. Over the dirt cloud, I saw a ledge.  
Keep hold of my hand, I told the Yeerk, which was unnecessary considering she already had latched herself on to my hand.  
She nodded, and the ledge came up closer.  
It was coming up... up...  
Up!  
I slanted my hooves and skidded on the ledge. More clouds rose up around us, but we were slowly coming to a stop.  
Unfortunately, the Yeerk had not seen in time, and was not expecting the ledge to be there.  
With the unstable human legs, she tripped, stumbled, and fell.  
Over! She was over the ledge!  
She yanked down on my weak Andalite arms again. This time, I was ready.  
I swung my tail over, right next to where she was.  
Grab on! I yelled to her.  
"This is useless! It will not work!" she yelled back.  
Why not?! I demanded.  
She pointed to something. "The ledge will break. It is already starting to crack under your weight!"  
I was about to answer, when I heard a crumbling sound. I spun around and saw pieces of rock breaking down.  
Wh- I began, when the ledge just crumbled to bits and pieces of rock.  
AUGH! I yelled.  
"AUGH!" the human-Controller agreed.  
We descended down, tumbling and falling now instead of sliding in result of the uneven, rocky surface. One of my stalk eyes scraped against the rock, bruising it shut. My back right hoof bent back so far I heard a crack! and after the agonizing pain I felt I knew it was broken.  
Tumbling and turning over rocks, I waited for the end to come, for the bottom to finally rush up at us and end our suffering.  
Finally, the ground did come. In four seconds, about three more tumbles on the sharp, rocky surface, and we would be able to rest.  
One! My hooves kicked out and scraped against the rocks.  
Two! I completely twisted around and a sharp rock jabbed into my side.  
Three! The end was near, and I saw a tunnel. Everything around me dimmed, and I saw nothing.  



	4. Hopeless Interaction

CHAPTER 3: Hopeless Interaction   
Aur 1-6-2  
  
I woke up, stiff and feeling the pain of the fall.  
I sat up, dirty, my leg broken, bloody, and tired. Then I remembered. The fall. The sliding.  
The Andalite.  
I looked down and saw I was still holding the blue, seven fingered hand with my own. I quickly drew it back.  
I turned completely around to see him there, one of his stalk eyes swollen, his leg twisted, and looking as if he was in as much pain as I.  
Both of us met each other's eyes, and scrambled backwards.  
In a flash, my hand was on my Dracon Beam, and I pulled it out pointed toward him.  
But he was definitely not stupid. In that same moment, his tail whipped up, not quite with as much speed as it would have been had it not been bruised and bloody, and was inches from my neck.  
I stared at him with cold eyes, my arms forward, keeping my ground. We were both silent. But we understood each other perfectly.  
We both knew out of hatred and anger we would kill each other once we had the chance. And we knew it would be pointless.  
We needed to survive in this harsh, cruel alien land. With so many animals and complications, it would make things easier if it was just simpler.  
But things weren't simple.  
And so in order to survive, we had to put aside our past differences, accept the way we were, and try our best to trust each other.  
It was going to be a long night.  
Because I was never going to trust an Andalite.  
So... I believe you have some explaining to do, the Andalite said.  
"Ha!" I scoffed. "You also have some explaining."  
What explaining? The meadow... his voice trailed off.   
I grinned. "So, that is your home. How quaint," I smiled with triumph.  
I will destroy you before you even begin to tell any of your Yeerk scum friends! the Andalite exploded. Kill you!   
"What do you want from me, Andalite?" I sneered.  
I have a name, Yeerk, he said with irrational, Andalite arrogance.  
"As do I."  
We both fell silent. I kept my Dracon Beam aimed at his head and slowly slipped back so that his tail wouldn't be able to strike me unless the Andalite moved up.  
I took a look around at my surroundings. We were in deep. One side was completely vertical, and the other side, in which we had fallen, was slanted steep and smooth, except for the rocky bottom part that seemed to do the most damage to us. To our left was a wall, but to our right was pitch black. The gorge could go on for miles, or stop right there. I did not know, I could not see well enough.  
I took in a deep breath and decided to take my chance. No matter what, I could not stay here with the Andalite.  
I turned and stood up on my one good leg, but mistakenly I put down my other leg. I winced in pain, shot my leg up off the ground, and then toppled backwards.  
In a flash the Andalite was there and caught me.   
"Get your hands off me!" I yelled and I pushed him away.  
Considering I just saved you from slamming your head on this adamantine ground, you should be grateful. the Andalite smiled with his eyes cockily.  
"Thank you," I muttered ungratefully. Now I knew I couldn't stay there with... with him. I turned and tried climbing the rocks again.  
What are you doing? he asked me.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" I growled. I stood up on one foot, and with the strong arms of the human girl, I pulled up.  
Rock after rock, I climbed on, with one leg helping to support me and the other just hanging limply. I was only a little high, now. About what humans call one story high.  
You are going to kill yourself, the Andalite said from below.  
"Why would you care?" I asked.   
I don't care about the Yeerk, the Andalite kept a low, dangerous voice. I do care about the human, though.   
I laughed. "You Andalites never care about humans. You never care about anything except for your arrogant selves. The only reason you are here is just so you could kill us. Then, you will leave these humans, feeling proud of yourself that you didn't kill the Yeerks to save the human race, but because you killed us because you hate us. You do not even know us!"  
I do not have to know them to know they are nothing but filth. the Andalite said. And besides, you are wrong. I do care about these humans.   
"Lies. All lies," I muttered.  
They are not lies. You're the one that doesn't know the Andalites.   
I ignored him and continued climbing, but I was growing weaker, and tired. I made it to two stories when I reached up, grabbed a shaky rock, and lost my balance because it crumbled.   
"Ahhhh!" I screamed. I fell. I felt something leaving my pocket, but paid no attention to it. I closed my eyes, waiting for my fate. Waiting for my body to crash down on the hard ground below.  
But instead, I fell on living flesh. A sharp stab of pain went through my back. But I was alive. Breathing a sigh of relief, I opened my eyes.  
Again the Andalite caught me, but this time not with his weak Andalite arms. He had morphed into Hork-Bajir; at least partly. And using their arms, had caught me.  
This is beginning to be a habit, the Andalite said. I got off.  
I glared at him. "Why did you save me?" I demanded.  
The Andalite shrugged. Which was strange, since I'd seen humans do it and figured it was a human concept. Maybe this Andalite had been around some humans. I really do not know, he answered.  
I looked down and saw what it was that left my pocket. It was my Dracon beam, and it had crashed to the ground and now was nothing but a piece of silver junk. I picked it up, looked at it skeptically, and threw it away. So much for my defense system.   
I sat down, and saw the Andalite had demorphed, but was walking on three legs. He hadn't fully morphed; thus it did not heal.  
"Your leg is broken," I pointed out.  
I believe I am aware of that, the Andalite said.  
"Why don't you just morph, then demorph. It shall fix it right up," I said.  
Why do you think? the Andalite snapped.  
I nodded. In between any morph, he would have to concentrate hard. It would leave him vulnerable. And he did not trust me. Which was perfectly understandable, because I had little trust in him. I turned away and began to walk out into the dark part. Whatever was there, it cannot be as horrible as being with him.  
FWAP!  
Completely unjust. Not only does he have that tail of his, but I was without a Dracon Beam as well as any normal defensive system. Idiotic of me, I should have had some sort of emergency system. But did I? No. It is not everyday that I meet up and become trapped with an Andalite.   
"Look, Andalite, whoever you are. I'm tired of this. For one, I have got to get home. So why don't you just let me go so we can get ON with our lives?" I said to him angrily.  
My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.   
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Alright, Aximili. Now will you let me go or not?"  
I require your name, as well, Aximili said, leaving the point completely.  
"Aurana," I said without thinking. Stupid of me! It was supposed to be a secret name. I began immediately to explain. "That's not right, it is just because my host and I-"  
Do not play stupid with me. I know that Aurana is no true Yeerk name, Aximili cut in.  
My face grew hot. "It is Aur 1-6-2 and that is how you will address me, understand?"  
Alright, Aur 1-6-2. I will address you by that name for as long as you live. And you can do both of us a favor my leaving your host so I do not be obliged to kill her too.   
"Leave my host? You must be the most half-witted asinine creature around. Leave myself open for you to just kill me? Forget it."  
Then why should I not just kill you now and get it over with? he said casually, testing his tail in the air.  
"See? Uncaring about the host. It just proves my point even further." I turned around to face him. "You were the one that got us both down here. You could have just left me to fall, then maybe I would have been able to live, and get out of this place, and get on with my life-"  
And have you report me to Visser 3 so that you could get a promotion-   
"Why would I do a stupid thing like that?"  
I thought that is what you Yeerks do.   
"Another thing I hate about you Andalites. You are so ready to judge us for what we are. Now if you had been paying attention instead of ready to cut me off I would have explained to you that I am part of the peace movement."  
I had no idea, Aximili said after a moment's silence.  
"Of course you had not! That is because you are so ignorant and crude and naive that you didn't take the time to think things through!"  
Aximili looked regretful for a second. A second. Then his eyes narrowed and he pressed his tail even further so it was about a half inch away from my neck. Do not talk to me that way, Aur 1-6-2. As of now I do not care whether you are part of the peace movement or not, you are still a threat to my being. And considering your fate is held by me then suggest that you shut up.   
"Do not tell me what to do-"  
FWAP!  
Aximili lowered his tail and struck at my arm. Soon I was cradling it as a thin but deep line of crimson red blood shed.   
Now, I suggest you had better think of who you are talking to.   
I looked up at him hatefully, then, in a sneer, "I cannot through to ignorants, so have it your way, Aximili. But I'm not going to take this from you or from anyone else much longer. Make your decision, alright? Either kill me or let me go. And considering I already know so much about you I already know what you decision is."  
Leave your host and I will let you live.   
"For a matter of three days," I growled. "I am not leaving my host."  
I wonder how your host feels about that.   
I turned away from him. He let me. I tried to block out what Ana was saying to me. Right then I hated the universe, as if everyone had something against me, so I had something against them.  
Why can't you Yeerks and Andalites just get along? Ana asked, breaking me from my thoughts.  
For the same reason human siblings can't get along, I muttered.  
What are you going to do, then? Just let him kill you? He's not going to let you go, you know that, right? she said with a touch of anger in her voice.  
No... I said slowly. But what can I do? You and I both know as soon as I leave you then he'll kill me.   
Have you made your decision yet? Aximili asked me.  
I turned to him glowering. "Don't be so pushy, Aximili. You can't force me to make a decision."  
Then I will make it for you.   
"Give me a chance to make up my mind."  
I do not give Yeerks chances, he spat.  
"Then give my host one."  
That seemed to do it.  
He fell silent, and I laid my head back. I was still very tired, and I needed my rest. Just when my eyes were beginning to droop, I heard the sound of scrapes against stone.At first I thought it was just a small earth animal, a squirrel or a badger or something. But then I heard sniffing, and then a sound that told me what the animal was. A deadly sound, for a deadly pack of animals.  
Growls.  
And not just any growls.  
The growls of a pack of wolves. 


	5. Attack

CHAPTER 4: Attack   
Ax  
  
We spun around, and there, in the darkest part of the gorge, came yellow eyes.  
Wolves! I cried, happily. I looked at Aur 1-6-2 to see how she was handling this.  
The look on Aur 1-6-2's face was of pure terror. She turned around and stared at me.  
"How could you be so joyful at a time like this? That pack is going to tear us both apart!" she said.  
I looked at her skeptically. A thing humans do when they think another is being foolish.  
First of all, a pack of wolves down here means a way out. Second of all, do you really think that I cannot kill wolves with my tail?   
She nodded with cold, normal Yeerk eyes. "I see. Let us see how fast that tail of yours really is."  
The wolves had most likely picked up Aur 1-6-2 and my's scent. A wolves sense of smell, I've been told by Cassie, is exceptionally strong. They can smell meat from up to a hundred miles away. And this pack definitely looked hungry. If I failed... I did not want to think about that now.  
I did not tell Aur 1-6-2 this, I never would admit anything to her, but I was not exactly sure I could beat this pack.  
There were, in total, an exact amount of eight wolves. I could most likely beat them, but my tail was still weak from the fall, and I was not exactly all that fast, nor at my full capacity for speed. It was not possible to kill them off with one swipe of my tail.  
It had been a long day, and a tiring night. I was weak, hungry, and beat. It would be possible for these wolves to impose worse pain upon me.  
But I had to have confidence. No matter what, I must always have confidence.  
I stepped forward, and the wolves growled even louder. Took another step, and this time the pack began to descend on me.  
The leader of the pack, the alpha male, was a large wolf, with sharp yellow eyes and ruffled gray fur. He was a strong one, I could see that.  
I continued to walk toward them, and at first they hesitated.  
Then- a leap!  
With one bound the leader was on me, ripping at my flesh.  
I swung my tail around and cut deep into his fur. He howled in pain, when another wolf began gnawing on my leg. Then another.  
Sharp stabs of pain came from all around. I knocked the leader off and swung at the one on my leg.  
He growled and dodged the shot, and instead I cut into another wolf that was attempting to attack me.  
The one I had first swung at snapped his jaws around my leg again, so hard until I thought he would rip it right off.  
I sliced my tail into his leg, and he jerked away whimpering with now only three legs.  
More came from behind me. A wolf clamped down on my tail. I cried out in pain and snapped my tail high in order to swing him off. At first he did not, he hung onto my tail, piercing his sharp teeth into my tail, but when I tried again I sent him sailing into the rock wall.  
More! Around me. I struck at one. Again and again until I was sure the wolf had fallen.  
One clamped its' jaws around my arm. I swung my tail over blindly and only took off his ear. It was enough to loosen his grip. A little.  
Again I whammed my tail into his side, swung it over, and slashed into his fur. He continued to keep his hold, and another wolf bit into my side. Then another.  
I whipped my tail around and slashed into him again, while in the process continually shaking my arm to make him lose his firm grip.  
Again! I slashed my tail into his side. Again, he loosened his grip only a little.  
I stumbled and a wolf rammed it's head into my side. I got up all the energy I had to smash my tail into the wolf still clamped into my side. Finally with a whimper, he let go.  
I snapped my tail and swiped it at the wolf that had been gnawing on my leg.  
WHAM!  
FWAP!  
Again the wolf whammed itself into me. I stumbled again, barely taking a piece off another wolf that had been attacking.  
WHAM!  
Again, the wolf struck, this time getting it's teeth into it. I whipped my tail around me and struck it, cutting deep into his head.  
The growls came louder until they were all around me.  
Again and again I struck. I snapped my tail around, oblivious to the pain. There seemed to be none.  
Another fell. Then another! And another! Then another, but he got bravely up and continued fighting.  
And that's when I heard the scream.  
"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" I swung around to see behind me. A wolf had decided to leave me and attack Aur 1-6-2. Better, easier prey.  
I should leave the wolf to do the dirty work for me, I thought to myself. But then doubts arose. I had done all this just to save the host and now she was going to be killed anyway? I think not. I had been rushing Aur 1-6-2 the whole time so that she would just give up, leave her host, and then I could let the host leave. But she was stubborn, like many of her kind. I could not let her die. So I stumbled over; with one of my legs twisted and another having been ripped of completely.  
She jumped back as the wolf snapped at her. She nursed her right arm with her left; it had been gnawed on by a lucky strike from the wolf.  
Another wolf jumped in front of me, blocking my way to saving Aur 1-6-2. They were the last two wolves.  
Pain came from everywhere, and so was the blood. My blood and the wolves was mixed together so much I could not tell whether it was my blood or the wolf's that lay splattered on the ground, or matted on me.  
I smashed my tail into the wolf, cutting so deeply it went up, stuck to my tail, when I lifted the blade up. I snapped it into a wall, and after the wolf collided into it , it fell onto the ground.  
Aur 1-6-2 screamed again as the wolf descended upon her, jumping on her and ripping at her. She fell to the ground, unprotected. Just as the wolf was about to rip her up, I swung my tail around and crashed it into the wolf with such force the wolf skidded on the cold floor of the gorge and slammed into the wall with a stop.  
It was over. The wolves were beaten. But so was I.  
There was blood, everywhere. And I was so weak. So very weak...  
I collapsed on the ground. Aur 1-6-2 stood looking at me. Turned away, hesitated, then came back. "Morph," she said.  
Which morph? I asked, dazed and confused.  
"Listen, I have no idea what you have acquired," she snapped. "How about that human morph you have?"  
I had no idea how she knew about my human morph. But I had not time to think now. I had to morph.  
I began morphing. But I was so tired. So weak from the fight. It wasn't in enough time. My time was up...  
Darkness fell around me, enveloping me. Presently, I succumbed to it. 


	6. Chemistry and Geometry

CHAPTER 5: Chemistry and Geometry   
Aur 1-6-2  
  
Aximili began morphing, but all at once lost consciousness. Strangely enough, he continued the morph.  
Once he was fully human I sat next to him to see if he would wake up. He didn't.  
He wasn't even breathing.  
I tested his pulse. Nothing. There was no pulse.  
He began looking blue, like he was trying to breathe, but couldn't.  
What was wrong? Why didn't the morph fix him?  
I tested his pulse again. Again there was nothing. What was I supposed to do? This was my chance to escape. But still...  
There is something you could do, Ana spoke to me.  
What?   
It's called CPR. It's where you pump his chest to get his breathing started again.   
And then what? I asked her, but she hesitated to continue.  
I searched her mind. It was something called mouth to mouth.  
Mouth to mouth?!  
Not a chance. I would do the CPR, but I was never going to do 'mouth to mouth'. I did not care whether he died or not.  
I kneeled next to Aximili. Tested his pulse. Still nothing.  
Sighing, I placed both of my hands on his chest and pumped. One... Two... Three!  
Still nothing. I waited a few seconds, then decided to try again.  
One... Two... Three... Four!  
"Come on you stupid Andalite!" I shouted at him, even though I knew he couldn't hear.  
His eyes were shut tight, and his hair was matted. His face continued to turn blue, but not the color of Andalite fur. The color of suffocating.  
One... Two... Three... Four... Five!  
Still nothing.  
Just do it, Ana told me quietly. He saved your life countless times. You need to repay his kindness.   
I was about to mutter, 'what kindness?', but it was true. He had saved my life from the wolves. And from falling. And from the gorge, even though it was his fault anyway. I sighed. It did not matter anyway, the 'mouth to mouth'. It was a human thing. To Yeerks, it meant nothing. I had to take it that way.  
I lowered my mouth onto his and breathed out into it.  
I pumped his chest again.  
One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six!  
Breathed in deep, then breathed into Aximili's mouth.  
"Come on!" I shouted in despair.  
One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven!  
I took one more deep breath, filling my lungs to it's capacity with the icy night air, and let it all out into Aximili's mouth.  
And that is when he decided to wake up.  
His eyes fluttered open in amazement, and he yelled.  
I quickly backed away from him because he had yelled in my mouth and startled me.  
He coughed tremendously a few times, then looked suspiciously at me. "What do you think you were doing?"  
"Saving your life, that's what I was doing," I muttered.  
"By kissing me?"  
I couldn't help it. I laughed, then rolled my eyes. "No, what I meant was that it's something called CPR. It is where I pump your chest and breathe in air into your mouth so that you may breathe again. Primitive, yes, but I do not exactly have the resources required."  
"Ah."  
I leaned over and smiled in amusement at him. "Well, are you all right?"  
"Yes." He stared up at me. "Why did you save my life?"  
I stared at him for one second, keeping my face hard and unemotional. "Because you saved mine." Then I turned and began to walk away.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aximili stand up but he tripped on his own two feet and fell backwards.  
I grinned to myself. It was too comical, and it was all I could do to keep myself from bursting out in laughter.  
He demorphed and caught up to me. Where do you think you are going?   
"The wolves could not have just appeared here. They must have came down from another sector that is easier to go up and down. So that shall be our exit."  
What do you mean by 'our' exit?   
I stopped and glared at him, shaking my head. "I should have left you to die."  
Aximili narrowed his eyes but continued to walk. As should have I.   
Clenching my fist out of frustration and anger I hurried to catch up with him, and accidentally my hand brushed up against his. I quickly shot him a look of embarrassment, but he had not seemed to notice, so I looked back into the shadows where our exit lay.  
We walked in complete silence. Anyone passing by overhead at the edge of the gorge could feel the hate emanating out of it. Of course, I am not being literal. But can you blame me for the situation I am in?  
Finally after what seemed like hours reached a slanted rock that enabled us to climb up easily without killing ourselves.   
I looked up. It was almost too perfect. The gorge had become narrower. And as it narrowed, it slanted up. It would be too narrow for Aximili to fit through with his large Andalite body. And if I timed it right, it would take him so long to morph that he would not be able to catch me.   
I took this chance. I began to run.  
Get back here! Aximili yelled. You can never outrun an Andalite.   
"Up this rock, Aximili? I'd like to see you try."  
I panted as the slanted rock, which was, in fact, a little steep, climbing and not only using my legs but my arms as well. Finally I was able to reach the top. I sighed a sigh of relief that I was finally out of that wretched gorge.  
I looked down at Aximili and grinned as he slid down helplessly and began to morph human. It would take minutes. And in a rush, minutes seem like hours.  
"Never outrun an Andalite, huh? I believe, Aximili, that I just did!" I yelled down to him. Then I turned and ran some more.  
He didn't know where I lived. And if I kept running at top speed, by the time Aximili finished morphing, climbed out of the gorge, demorphed, and morphed into some winged animal, then I could be so far out of range he wouldn't know where to look. And by the time he would get a clue I'd be long gone.  
I got to civilization and stumbled with feigning pain into my host's house. Her mother spun around and gave a cry of alarm. Her father ran and hugged me. For a reason out of spontaneous reaction, and extreme fatigue and exhilaration, I pulled away from her mind, and let my host hug her parents. She explained everything as I had told her, and then was immediately sent up the stairs to rest.  
There I climbed into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Hello? Pay attention," Aur 1-6-1, my brother, in his host Derek wavered his hand in front of my face. I realized I'd been daydreaming. Not about something. But someone. It was the next day, my parents had permitted me to go to school. For some reason I wanted to go, although the way I was feeling I did not know why.  
I snapped back to reality. "Oh. I apologize."  
"You have been day dreaming all day. What exactly happened last night?"  
I eyed the bandage that had been wrapped around my/my host's ankle. "I told you, already. I went exploring in the woods, tripped on a root, and fell. I had to limp back home. What is the interrogation for?!" I snapped. I didn't want to tell him about my ordeal with Aximili. For one, he would find any reason at all to blame me for it. And for another, I wanted to take care of Aximili myself. I didn't need anyone's help.  
My brother looked taken aback.  
"I'm sorry," I said, leaning my head on my hands. "I am just in a bad mood."  
"That is alright," My brother smiled a little. "I know how your temper can accelerate."  
I flipped my hair back with my hand; it had been on my shoulder and tickling my face; and closed my eyes. I do agree with Ana, human schools begin far too early in the morning.  
My brother looked at me once more.  
"Are you sure you are all right?"  
"Yes, I am fine."  
He leaned back and began to read a book. I returned to my studies. We sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the lunch period. 


	7. Together Again

CHAPTER 6: Together Again  
Aur 1-6-2  
  
The school bell rang, and my brother and I both departed from each other.  
Walking into class I met Correy. She is the best friend of my host, and a friend of mine, I supposed, although she never knew it.  
"Hi," she smiled. "Me and some others are going to go to the mall today. Would you like to come?"  
"No, I have to work today."  
"That's too bad," she gave me a nudge. "Maybe we'll come by and annoy you."  
"Just as long as you don't get me fired."  
After school I walked with them to the mall, but separated from the group to go to my host's job. She said she needed it because her mother thought she'd need the money, and would bother her relentlessly unless she kept it. So I kept the job for her.  
I do not know if it was irony. Or if it was merely because I had miscalculated my escape the night before. But beyond the crowds of people, I saw the face of the one I never wanted to see again.  
My eyes opened wide.  
I knew that face. Those cruel, heartless eyes. The expressionless mood that seemed to dawn on him. It was Aximili. My eyes met his. And I knew I had to run.  
"I have to go," I said quickly to Dennis, the human that worked with me that shift. "It's an emergency."  
Before I could let him respond, I fled out of the restaurant. I had to find a way to escape. I had to.  
I flew down the steps and tried not to look behind me. I reached the doorway and pushed them open.  
"Whoa!" a girl backed up; I had almost flung the doors into her face.  
"Sorry," I mumbled and blew past them and down the sidewalk.  
I looked behind me. Aximili wasn't there. Then the doors opened and he was. He was pursuing with more vigor than I had first assumed. I turned and ran down the street.  
Past dogs, people, mailboxes, all of them seemed a blur. I broke out into a sweat, and gasped for air as I continued to push my host's body beyond her running limit. She was a runner. And as I searched through her mind for all knowledge she had of the subject, I found myself nearing the woods.   
I would never make it in there. Aximili could morph anything. My only chance was to hide and wait until he passed.  
I jumped over a fallen trashcan and turned down an alleyway. The brick buildings loomed high above me, and it seemed pitch black dark. Perfect.  
I went as far as I could go, which ended in a dead end, sat down behind a pile of boxes that seemed covered with three coats of soot and dust, and waited, still panting. I listened to my surroundings. Maybe a rat here or there at most. My hand rested on my side pocket, just to remind my that I had broken my Dracon and hadn't replaced it yet. The advantage was his.  
Wait! I listened more closely. Yes, it was the sound of footsteps. I tensed up and held my breath.  
The footsteps came closer... then I heard a grinding sound, and more steps, but most unusual. More as if there were two people instead of one. Two people... four legs. His eyes could adjust better. He might be able to see me. And most certainly he would be able to hear me.  
My heart thumped across my chest. I listened intently. And then... a sound of nothing at all. Was I safe?  
BAM!  
The boxes had been kicked away. Someone grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me up, forcing me to stand up.  
Hello, Aur 1-6-2, Aximili growled.  
"Don't kill me," I begged. But then I stopped myself. What was I doing? I would never beg an Andalite of such a thing, never! Whether it cost me my life or not. "Leave me alone."  
You already know an exceeding limit of information. I should have killed you when I had the chance.   
"What are you going to do? Kill me here?!" I asked angrily. "They'll find the body. Questions shall be asked. They'll see the marks."  
Yes and any Yeerk will see that an Andalite did it.   
"Get away from me, Aximili. I know you do not want this host of mine dead so just GET AWAY!"  
Aximili narrowed his eyes and raised his tail. I kill Yeerks and their hosts everyday. Why should this one be any different?   
"Because..." I couldn't find anything. "Because this one is-"  
"Ax?"  
I heard the voice break through the cold air and darkness. I looked toward my only exit where two figures were coming our way. Hesitation. There was nothing but a moment's quietness.  
"All right." But then, "Are you sure?"  
More silence. Another break.  
"I catch what you're saying. You know what to do. We'll have Erek take a look of her profile."  
I was confused at this statement, but I didn't have time to comprehend the words. Because then...  
FWAP!  
Aximili struck his tail into the side of my head. Or did he? All I felt was falling. Down... down... into the suppression of the darkness. 


	8. Lesson From A Human

  
CHAPTER 7: Lesson from a Human  
Ax  
  
"Hey Ax want to go to the mall?" Prince Jake asked me the next day. "Cassie and Rachel are going to meet us there. Tobias and Marco might show up, but I'm not sure."  
No thank you, I answered.  
"You sure?"  
Well, I suppose. It is just I have not had a good night.   
"Oh, have a hard time sleeping?"  
Yes, I answered. It was true, but only because I really couldn't sleep, not with that Yeerk there. And after she had narrowly escaped, I spent the entirety of my energy trying to find her. She was lucky. Normally human-controllers cannot escape from Andalites. I knew I had to tell Prince Jake about the night before, but I wanted to wait until later, when we met with the others. It was more efficient that way. I told him this, and he nodded.  
We made our way out of the field and into the woods. When I got to the edge and near civilization, I morphed into my human morph, a frolis maneuver of Prince Jake, Cassie, Rachel, and Marco. Confidently I walked onto the sidewalk down toward the mall.  
"So this thing that occurred last night. Did it have to do with those annoying people we've been dealing with?" Prince Jake asked. He was referring to the Yeerks, but I knew he would not say it out loud because it might attract unwanted attention.  
"Yes."  
"Great," he muttered.  
We walked into the food court and sat down, waiting for the others to arrive. I honestly did not even know Aur 1-6-2 was there. But my eyes, almost overlooking but not quite, caught sight of her, I instantly knew who it was.  
She was working in the store called 'Hot Dog on a Stick'. At first I wasn't sure it was her. She was leaning over the counter, her hair shielding her face. Then she looked up, and her dark brown eyes locked on to mine. The anger in my adrenaline rose. We exchanged glares; she left the store. Quickly.  
"Prince Jake," I said urgently, jumping up from my seat. "There is no time to explain. That girl, over there, is a controller who knows who I am. You must follow me." I followed in pursuit, Prince Jake following. She walked rapidly down the stairs, almost stumbled in her pathetic attempt to escape, and out of the mall, almost out of sight.  
Outside, Aur 1-6-2 had begun to run. I followed at her pace with my clumsy human legs, almost missing seeing her run into an alleyway.  
I lessened my pace a little and stopped right at the alleyway. Then I walked into its' darkness to what I had no idea held.  
I stopped. Had I heard something? Listened. I need to demorph. I did so. And then I could hear much clearer. The breathing of a human girl. Where? Right... in front of me.  
I kicked the boxes away that separated us from each other and grabbed her arm roughly, forcing her to stand up.  
Hello, Aur 1-6-2, I growled.  
"Don't kill me," she begged. Then, thought twice, and said, "Leave me alone."  
You already know an exceeding limit of information. I should have killed you when I had the chance.   
"What are you going to do? Kill me here?!" she asked, losing her temper. "They'll find the body. Questions shall be asked. They'll see the marks."  
Yes and any Yeerk will see that an Andalite did it.   
"Get away from me, Aximili. I know you do not want this host of mine dead so just GET AWAY!"  
I narrowed my eyes and raised my tail. I kill Yeerks and their hosts everyday. Why should this one be any different?   
"Because..." she couldn't find any excuse, we both knew that. "Because this one is-"  
"Ax?" Prince Jake's voice broke Aur 1-6-2 off.  
I kept my tail aimed. Without turning my head, I said, This human-controller has discovered the truth about me. She cannot live, I said to him through private thought-speak.  
Prince Jake sighed. "All right."  
Prince Jake... I hesitated. This Yeerk also says she is in the peace movement.   
"Are you sure?"  
No. But if she is...   
"I catch what you're saying. You know what to do. We'll have Erek take a look of her profile."  
FWAP!  
I struck the flat end of my tail against her head, and she collapsed.  
Then, I morphed human, and Prince Jake helped me lift her up and take her to the shed. Inconspicuous in the alley and very near the forest, we did not have a reason to worry that we would be seen. Even so, Prince Jake was sure to check over his shoulder every once in awhile.   
We reached a small building; if it can even be called so. It was a structure, nevertheless, very poorly built and would serve no use with the exception that it was far from where most humans spend their time. I demorphed and stood guard; Prince Jake left to get the others.  
They all gathered around the same time. Cassie tied Aur 1-6-2 up to a pipeline at the back wall, while the others discussed the matter.  
"Jake, we've got a problem," Rachel said. "We don't have Andalite morphs."  
"Well we can't be like this when she wakes up. We have to morph. And we should make her afraid of us, also, so she doesn't become cocky," Prince Jake said. "Everybody into your battle morphs. Oh, and guys? Talk like Ax does, we don't want her suspecting anything. We can't take a chance."  
"Yes sir," Marco saluted Prince Jake.  
"As for names... don't go around calling everyone by their true names. We'll have to make them up."  
"Make them up?" Rachel said blandly. "Okay, my name is Jennifer-Love-Hewitt."  
"Andalite names, Rachel," Cassie grinned. To what human humor this was I did not know.  
"Fine, fine, fine. Rachiliett-Corian-Dirian," Rachel repeated it over and over to get used to saying it. "I kinda like it," she said after awhile, "It's like a cross between Rachel and Juliet."  
"Okay... what about you, Tobias?" Prince Jake asked.  
That'll be easy. Tobouss-Shamtul-Esgarrouth, Tobias answered. One for his name, one for his father's, and one for me. I was honored, to say the least.  
"Cassie?"   
She hesitated for a moment, thought about it, then answered. "Caella-Mahreen-Courliey."  
"Marco?"  
"Ummm... Ocram-Diertan-Shielien," Marco said.  
Prince Jake went ahead with his name. "Jacobriel-Encourril-Niarin." Prince Jake turned to me. "Do those sound alright?"  
Yes, of course, I answered. Odd... but they seem to be of a precise choice. A Yeerk would not know the difference.   
"Okay, then get used to your name as you morph. We'll do it after you morph to yourselves or otherwise we'll be babbling like idiots."  
"Too late," Rachel eyed Marco and grinned.  
Has she awakened yet? Marco asked after he had completed his morph.  
How should I know? Stop talking like that it's annoying, Rachel muttered.  
Like what? You know I'm already annoying, why should this be any different? Marco retorted.  
Quit it you two, Tobias said.   
Come on guys. It's going to be a long three days so you may as well make the best of it, Cassie said.  
Hey guys stick to the plan. All of you. That means that... you shall talk defined as you were ordered to by your prince, Prince Jake said.  
Oh he's got it good, Rachel said.  
Ax, what's the deal with this girl? Prince Jake turned to me.   
It is a long story. Basically, I believe she followed me after the battle we had the night before, and found my meadow. I was not able to retain her.   
Okay. Tell me the story later.   
Yes, Prince Jake. I believe she has awakened, now. She is stirring,   
Aur 1-6-2 groaned and opened my eyes as light flooded in. She seemed to be in pain, which I had no doubt she was in; I was almost positive I had given her a migraine. I was not empathetic.  
She sat up and tried to lift her hand in order to hold her head, just to find her hands has been tied behind her back with rope. She looked around at our slightly unusual group, worried.  
"Where... am I?" She tried getting out of the daze and shook her head a couple times which just seemed to inflict further pain of the migraine.   
The door was wide open and I saw her look longingly through it where there were trees, blue sky, rough dirt and rock terrain, and her only exit.  
You have been placed inside of a shed where we will hold you for three days, Prince Jake said.  
She groaned again and lowered her head. Then she turned to me. "Why didn't you just kill me the first time, Aximili?"  
I couldn't, was all that I simply said.  
Her head seemed to throb too much to argue so she just leaned back on one of the walls of the shed. "So these are your little friends. May as well tell them it will do no good to free my host. She'll hate you all anyway."  
Now why would she do an unwise thing like that? Marco asked.  
"It is not unwise to hate someone for killing a friend of yours."  
Is she a voluntary host? Cassie asked.  
"You could say that. We are part of the peace movement. Not like you care," she then raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in morph and Aximili in his true form? Do you have something to hide?"  
There was hesitation, and I saw the others tense up. Then, Because Aximili is only an aristh and has not yet been trained to morph unless under emergency circumstances, Tobias said.  
Whew, thanks Tobias, Cassie said using private thought speak.  
Aur 1-6-2 looked away from me. "Well as long as I am to die then you all should know one thing. I do not wish you to call me by my Yeerk name but rather by my fused name, Aurana."  
That is a nice name, Cassie said, trying to be kind. Where did you get it?   
"Well it was something between my host and I. Her name is Ana, and mine, of course, is Aur. So together it is Aurana. I do require yours."  
Is that a question or a statement? I demanded.  
"Neither, Aximili, it is a request," she said scornfully back. "Or must I have your permission? You know what, since a request is so terrible why don't you just kill me right now and get it over with?"  
I can arrange that.   
"I'd like to see you try."  
Why are you so willing to die?   
"Why are you so willing to commit murder?"  
I do not murder!   
"You sure do to me."  
That's because you cannot see it from my point of view.   
"Your point of view? Your point of view is nothing but a vile misconception. You care nothing but of yourself."  
And I suppose you 'Yeerks' are any better?   
"I certainly am."  
As though I truly believe that.   
"You are too ignorant to believe anything on your own."  
Yeerks are the rulers of ignorance. Besides, it was your own fault you are in this predicament.   
"Me? ME?! I do not believe so. This was the fault of an Andalite fool who does not know how to do anything intelligent. Common sense, Aximili! This was not my fault."  
Yes, it was!   
"No, it wasn't!"  
Apparently so.   
"Apparently not."  
Yes-   
You know, maybe we should keep you two apart for as much as possible for the next three days, Cassie cut in, breaking us up.   
Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Marco chanted annoyingly in private thought speak to our group.  
Aur 1-6-2 and I glared at each other for a second; then I turned away from that despicable Yeerk.  
To answer your 'request', Aurana, my name Caella-Mahreen-Courliey.   
You guys are worse than Marco and Rachel, Tobias said in private thought speak to us with a laugh.  
"That name is admirable. What about the rest of you?"  
I'm Rachiliett-Corian-Dirian, Rachel said.  
My name is Prince Jacobriel-Encourril-Niarin, Prince Jake said.  
I'm Tobouss-Shamtul-Esgarrouth, Tobias said from above.  
And I'm Ocram-Diertan-Shielien, Marco spoke up.  
"I'd like to say nice to meet you but since you are the ones to kill me I cannot truly say that and mean it now can I?"  
What a pleasant girl she is, Marco said to what I believe was sarcastically to all of us.  
You're telling me, Rachel agreed. Wait, what time is it?   
Five-thirty and thirty-nine seconds of your Earth minutes, I answered.  
It's yours... never mind. Guys I have to go- I have babysitting, Rachel said.  
I have to go too, Marco muttered.  
I have to hunt right now, but Ax, I'll be back. Something tells me you and Aurana should keep away from each other. Far, far away. Tobias said.  
Her name is Aur 1-6-2. She is a Yeerk. And that is all she will ever be.   
Maybe, Tobias seemed to shrug. But a Yeerk can act just as arrogant or moralistic as the next Andalite or human.   
I'll come for the next shift, Ax, okay? Prince Jake said, as he was about to walk out the doors with the others. I'm going to go have a chat with Erek.   
Yes, Prince Jake.   
Cassie getting up to leave but she sat down again. Then she stood up and began to pace.  
What about you, Cassie? I asked.  
Oh, I do need to get back to work on the barn, Cassie sighed. I'd hate to leave you two alone, though.   
Do not worry I will not kill her. She cannot easily anger me, I assured her.  
Su-re. We just saw a good example of that just now.   
I will not even speak to her.   
Ax don't hurt her, either, okay?   
I will try, I muttered.  
Sure, Cassie shook her head. I'll come back as soon as I am done, okay?   
All right.   
Then Cassie too left, bounding out into the open forest.  
Aur 1-6-2 stared. "Where are they going?"  
It is none of your business.   
"You certainly do not sound cheerful."  
Spending a full night with a Yeerk and then again the next evening is nothing I look forward to doing.   
"You know what makes me so mad about this? It's the fact that you don't even know me."  
I do not have to know Yeerks to be knowledgeable of their contempt arrogance.   
"Arrogance! Excuse me? You are the one with discreet arrogance!"  
Andalites have little arrogance. We are just very humble and proud of our accomplishments.   
"You are a moron, Aximili. Humble? Pride? Well yes, you do have pride. In fact, you have too much pride. So much pride you become arrogant fools."  
Shut up, Yeerk. Shut up before I take care of you, once and for all.   
"I'm not afraid of you or your threats, Aximili!"  
FWAP!  
My tail went straight to her throat. Again? What was that you said? I did not hear right.   
Aur 1-6-2 shuddered. I could not fully tell if it was fear or not. "I hate you Aximili!"  
That is quite fine with me because I hate you as well, I said contemptuously. Now are you afraid of my threats or not?   
She said nothing.  
I pulled my tail back. I thought so.   
Aur 1-6-2 muttered something under her breath. I could just barely hear her. "It is not your threats I'm afraid of." She continued to glare up at me. Then, she narrowed her eyes. "Why is it that your friends seemed so... amiable toward me? None of them were arrogant. None of them were pushy. Why is that? I'm part of the peace movement but you continue to have nothing but rancor against me. The rest... didn't seem to have as much. Why?"  
Because they have not yet learned the consequences of you Yeerk filth. Some of them have even learned to trust them... but I will never, no matter how many times they save my life.   
Aur 1-6-2 looked confused. "What? Of all people, I thought it would be the arisths to be a little trusting. Oh, well that may not be fully true. Arisths so want to be on top, so wanting to prove themselves to their leaders, they shall never rely on anyone but those above them. And furthermore, Andalites have so much intrepidity I'm surprised they actually trusted us in the first place."  
So Andalites have intrepidity. That is nothing to be ashamed of.   
"No? Then what about Aftran? I thought Andalites would have killed her on the spot. Aftran always knew something about you Andalites. She never said anything about it. Why is that? Yes, she did tell us her story of when she was in the woods with one of you... but she never seemed to be telling the full story. Why? What have you got to hide?"  
Where are you getting at, Yeerk? I sneered.  
Aur 1-6-2 smiled. She had seen the mistake I made. Now because I snapped at her she knew something was different about our... 'group'.  
She sat back and looked at the dirt-matted ground. Huffily I walked to the opposing side of the shed- I wanted to be as far away from her as possible.  
"What is it about you Yeerks and Andalites?" Aur 1-6-2 asked after awhile. I stared at her.  
What are you talking about?   
"Hello? And you Andalites were supposed to be so superior. Aurana's resting right now. And I am capable of speaking for myself."  
The host?   
"Yes!"  
Oh, I apologize. I hardly thought someone as presumptuous as Aur 1-6-2 to speak like the host was now. And even if she was pretending to be the host, she probably would have been begging to be set free, not asking questions about the conflicts between Yeerks and Andalites.  
"Well, answer my question. What is it about you Andalites and Yeerks?"  
Yeerks desire to conquer the galaxy. They are like a plague, sweeping over the universe and bringing death and destruction wherever they go. Any Andalite would rather die than be the host of a Yeerk.   
"Well Aur 1-6-2 certainly doesn't seem that way."  
How do you know? You are only a human.   
"Oh so that's it? I'm so sorry for being only a simple human. A simple, primordial mammal that is so blind and technologically deprived I am not capable of anything. No one in the galaxy is concerned with me because I'm so primitive. I cannot understand anything, I cannot do anything, and I'm just this incompetent little speck in the galaxy!"  
I think I have the idea of what you are trying to say.   
"Good. But see, I'm not off your case yet. I'm wondering how long it is going to take until Yeerks and Andalites see how similar they are."  
Similar! That is absurd, I scoffed. Yeerks and Andalites are nothing alike.   
"Oh, sure they aren't."  
Is that human sarcasm?   
"No duh."  
Yeerks are arrogant. Andalites have the least bit of humbleness to them. Yeerks are evil. Andalites are good. Yeerks wish to conquer the galaxy. Andalites just want to save it. Yeerks are untrustworthy. Andalites aren't. Yeerks are incompetent parasites. Andalites are superior and have mammal structure.   
"No, I thought Andalites were amphibians," Aur 1-6-2... or 'Ana' rolled her eyes. "Lemme see... Both Yeerks and Andalites are arrogant. Some Yeerks and Andalites are good. Some Andalites and Yeerks are evil. You cannot trust all Yeerks, while just the same you cannot trust all Andalites-"  
That is not true! Andalites are trustworthy.   
Ana narrowed her eyes at me. "Promise? ALL Andalites?"  
Well not all of them, I looked away from her eyes, remembering the Ascalin incident.  
"See?"  
Are you going to go on with this nonsense?   
"Nonsense! Ha! I have just yet begun. Both Andalites and Yeerks are warriors and fight constantly in wars... although in oppositions. Andalites and Yeerks have the same lifestyle-"  
How so? Andalites live in meadows and forests. Yeerks live in a pool.   
"I did not mean it by that way, Aximili."  
Then in what way did you mean it?   
"I meant that Andalites and Yeerks live in a world where they respect their superior ranks and one day hope to be at that level. While you Andalites have a name for the lowest rank, arisths, Yeerks have a lowest rank, also, in which the Yeerk is in a host, but is not a sub-visser. And of course while you have Prince, War-Prince, and Captain, Yeerks have Sub-Visser, Visser, and Council of 13."  
I was silenced. Yes, that was true.  
"See? You never know what you could learn from humans."  
I suppose so... I said hesitantly, not wanting to fully admit it.  
"Then what is it that makes you two hate each other so much?"  
They wish to conquer the galaxy. I said bluntly. A galaxy which is not theirs.   
"They wish to live with the same advantages as you," she said just as bluntly. "Besides, some of them don't wish to conquer the galaxy. Some just want to live. Think of something else. "  
Opposition in sides? I asked meekly.  
She shook her head. "No, Aximili. Opposition in thinking. You may not be at the same level at technology. And you definitely aren't at the same level of intelligence. But while most of you Andalites want the galaxy to be free... although it must be hard to do that through your utmost superior view of it... many of the Yeerks want the galaxy to be theirs... as well as have a chance to be something other than what their genetic makeup forces them to be. And there is one more similarity between Andalites and Yeerks that I came up with."  
And what is that?   
"Both Andalites and Yeerks don't give each other a chance... and judge each other's race based upon what they've seen... not what they know." 


	9. Where Perpendicular Roads Cross

CHAPTER 8: Where Perpendicular Roads Cross  
Aur 1-6-2  
  
When I regained control of my host, I kept quiet. I never wanted to speak to him again. What was odd was that he kept quiet, too. He seemed to be thinking something over. Of course I expected to be snubbed, but it was a different kind of ignoring. He seemed unsettled.  
What exactly did you say to him while I rested? I asked Ana.  
Nothing except truth to what you both need to realize, Ana muttered.  
Whatever do you mean?   
Ana sighed. I'm sorta tired right now. Just... look over to what's happened over the past... few minutes.   
Um, okay, I said back. It was odd to me because Ana does not normally enjoy sharing her personal memories with me.  
Enjoy.   
From that tone of voice... I do not think I shall.   
Ana gave a quiet laugh. And for some reason that quiet laugh worried me.  
I looked it over. Then again. Running the pictures through as if it were a movie, as some humans consider it.  
You... really gave him a talking to didn't you?   
Yes and I would have given you the same if it were possible.   
You are not truly expecting me to-   
Yes, really, I am.   
But to make friends with this... this... Andalite?   
Yes that... that... Andalite.   
No, listen, you do not understand-   
I understand enough, she seemed to sigh. Yeerks are blind in their natural state. And sometimes I wonder if they're blind in their host, too.   
Would that include Andalites being blind?   
You cannot let go of this can you?   
No I cannot.   
Ana sighed. Then, yes, it would include Andalites being blind.   
What do you expect me to say to him, then? 'Hello, I am Aurana. I deeply apologize about wanting to kill you last night. Let us put the past behind us and go out for a smoothie. While we are at it, will you become my friend?'   
Ah, how good it is when Yeerks finally learn sarcasm, Ana said sweetly. Yes, something like that. Except I really don't think Aximili knows what a smoothie is, and I think we better cut that 'will you become my friend?' part too or else it'll turn into a Barney and Baby Bop special.   
What?   
Just talk to him.   
I sighed out loud, which startled Aximili. Before we had both been in complete silence. I looked out the door, where the sun began to set, and a cool breeze blew in.  
"So..." I looked up at Aximili. "My host talked to you before. Have you found anything of value to learn from it?"  
Aximili stared at me as though I were the biggest fool to ever walk this galaxy. Then, he answered. Yes.   
Silence. I was beginning to hate silence.  
You two are so pathetic, Ana mused.  
Well what am I supposed to say?   
Say what you would to me.   
And that is supposed to be easy?   
I never said it was supposed to.   
Oh this is stupid. Why should I be doing this anyway?   
I never said you had to.   
Then it is settled. I refuse.   
I did it because I thought you could take up the challenge.   
I stopped. The anger that enthralls me toward you cannot be explained, Ana.   
I love you too. Now go ahead... take chances... make mistakes...   
Isn't that from one of your children's television shows?   
Yep. You could learn a thing or two from humans. Both you and Aximili.   
I sighed aloud again and looked up at Aximili. "See... I searched her mind... and I saw her and your conversation... Well I am interested to hear your opinion on it. You see, humans never cease to amaze me. When I first entered this host... it was something I did not expect. I suspected it to be like in a Hork-Bajir. Strange, ignorant, and shall I say, dumb. But when I actually got to know her better... see her point of view... it was a significant surprise to me."  
I suppose you are correct. he turned to me. Why are you telling me this? Is it to get my sympathy?   
I laughed rudely. "Your sympathy? Why would I care about that?"  
Then why are you bothering to talk?   
"Boredom and the fact that my host put me up to it. Otherwise I would have nothing to do with you, Aximili."  
Well then... good.   
"So should I continue the conversation? Because I really have been wanting to have an intelligent conversation with someone involving what I've found out about humans, but so far, I have yet to find a suitable opponent for debate."  
Continue if you wish.   
"Well I would like to point out the error in my own ways."  
A Yeerk? Admitting she was wrong? This I must listen to.   
"Probability says that you made the same mistake," I said, smirking.  
And what mistake would that be? he asked.  
"Judging humans too quickly. I have found through experience that they are unpredictable and not what they may seem at first."  
True. They are clever. Witty. Definitely not as stupid and intellectually disadvantaged as I had thought they were at first, Aximili was willing to talk.   
"Although they are technologically deprived, they never cease to amaze me," I went on, being careful not to mention that he had just admitted that he had made the same mistake as well.  
Nor I.   
"One thing I never understood before I got to know Ana was that while humans dispossess superior technology and intellect, they have the ability to understand circumstances beyond the abilities of both Andalite and Yeerk together."  
What Ana just spoke to me about would take millions of years for any Yeerk or Andalite to realize. I never expected it. Nor have I ever realized it.   
"It is so odd though. I never thought I would actually learn something from humans," I shook my head in wonderment. "Yet here I am, being taught by none other than a child, something almost everyone considers primitive."  
At least she is not insolent.   
"That is true... too much insolence is already caught up between our societies."  
Silence again. This was beginning to get on my last nerve.  
"So... how are you liking it here on this planet?" I asked him.  
Moving away from the human debate? he asked mockingly.  
"Not so much as slightly shifting the topic," I responded.  
I suppose it is adequate. Everything is so different here… so strange and primitive. Through his Andalite body, he seemed to smirk. I am sure not so much primitive than you Yeerks.   
"They may be primitive Aximili," I spat, "and compared to you Yeerks may be too. But that doesn't mean that you're any better than any of them. Nor humans for that matter."  
For once that incisive little smirk was wiped off his face. I sighed, seeing it was no use to go on.  
And I suppose you know all about humans?   
"I know enough," I said derisively, surprised he wanted to continue speaking. "Humans, in one sense, can be just as unpredictable, arrogant, and stereotypic as the next Andalite. Yet you'd most likely go for days without seeing an Andalite have some mind with at least one sort of morality to them. Such as my host, for example. I never would have thought I could make friends here. But Ana just made everything so clear... after I talked to her for a while I just wondered how in the world I could not have seen before the things she saw and understood. When I saw her world through her eyes... saw her perspective in everything..."  
(-Searched her thoughts... Aximili interrupted.  
I looked at him cockily. "I am pleased to say that I have never done that entirely, only to the consent of knowing how to behave like her so her family, friends, and acquaintances would not notice a difference in her actions."  
Aximili looked surprised. You truly are... different.   
I shot him a knowing look. "And so are you."  
How so? Aximili scoffed.  
"Well, let's see. You attempt to kill me, then you save me, attempt once more, then you save me. After saving me twice, you then attempt once more to kill me. If it weren't for your conscience or whatever kept you from killing me the first time, I'd have been dead by now," I told him. "If it wasn't for your obsolete cockiness I would have mistaken you for a human."  
Aximili ignored that last remark and looked down. It was not much of a choice. You were at an unfair advantage and it would have been dishonorable to benefit from it.   
"I suppose I am the one suffering the consequences," I muttered.  
And I will be forced to live with this incident for the rest of my life.   
"Why must you kill me? I'm in the peace movement. I thought you spared people like me."  
I cannot spare your life because you have too much knowledge of us.   
"I was not planning to turn you in, Aximili. It would ruin everything I stand for in the movement."  
The thing is, I cannot be positive if you are in the peace movement or not. And one mistake risks the lives of my friends and I completely, and that includes balancing the fate of this very planet.   
"You spoke to my host, Aximili, and you know it. That is no excuse. There is another, but you are just afraid to admit it."  
No, there truly isn't.   
I stared hard at him. "Do not lie to me Aximili. Look at me. I am tied to a pole. In three days... two days actually... I'm going to die. No doubt about it. So what is it? Why must you kill me?"  
Aximili sighed. He looked away. Let me just say... that Visser One has taken his toll on all of us.   
"I am sorry," I managed to say. "But even so... I hate Visser One just as much as you do."  
You will never learn the pain from losing one of your family because of that... that abomination.   
"Aximili I have hundreds of family. And do you not think Visser 1or any other Visser hasn't killed the lot of them for disobedience? But I continue to go on. And Andalites have killed my family, too. Which is why I have a hatred against Andalites."  
Not all Andalites are similar, Aur 1-6-2.   
I looked down, not caring that he still refused to call me by the name I wished to be called by. Then back up at Aximili. "Nor are all Yeerks, Aximili."  
Aximili could see what I was saying. I've always wondered...   
"Wondered what?" I asked him.  
Well, Aximili hesitated. I have always wondered if... you know... Yeerks had feelings other than hatred and anger and arrogance, other feelings they refused to show.   
"Why would you think of anything different?"  
Because that is all I have grown up to know and expect. That is all that I have come across, or been told of. That's what I've been taught at school, and that's what I've seen on the battlefield.   
I spoke softly, with a touch of anger in my voice but also a sense of knowledge and understanding. "Tell me something, Aximili. Do all Andalites have many different feelings and opinions about the same exact things?"  
Well, yes.   
"Then that is your answer," I stared down at the ground as if it were interesting. We said nothing for a while, and thus I was contented to having proved my host wrong.  
Later, after time passed feeling like hours, we spoke again. Things were going smoothly, until he asked a blunt question. I suppose it would have come one way or another, but I did not expect it so soon.  
What do you have against Andalites? I mean, other than the fact of our constant attacks against you?   
"What do you mean?"  
You attack Andalite culture a lot in our conversations. Thus I was wondering, what exactly you despise about us.   
I opened my mouth to speak. Then closed it. Should I open my thoughts to him? He did the same to me... I supposed that then I should do the same to him. Besides, this was beginning to be enjoyable. Not in the sense that I was about to be starved and I was tied to a pole here, awaiting my fate, but in the sense that I finally had an intelligent being to speak with about certain subject matters that would get me killed or suspected of treason if I ever were to speak it with another within my own species.   
"You Andalites have it so... easy," I finally answered. "You grow up in your own worlds already at a far better advantage than anyone in the Empire."  
I am positive at not that far of an advantage beyond physical genetics and technology.   
I looked at him. "True, still, the obligations I have are... overwhelming, and at times, so ludicrous I cannot believe I am abiding by them. It seems unfair. Then again, I am positive you have been through the same."  
Aximili seemed to smile with his eyes. My friends and I have felt that ever since we began fighting in this war.   
"Well don't think you're alone because you aren't," I muttered bitterly. "Of all things I had to be born a Yeerk. A Yeerk! A worthless creature that no species looks up to or respects; but rather, fears and hates under the stereotypes held by they galaxy. At times... I do envy you."  
That is the last thing you would wish to do, Aximili said.  
"What is so unpleasant with being an Andalite?" I asked him. "You have stable, powerful bodies, calm security with who you are and who you are to become, as well as intelligent minds capable of things I have never even would be able to dream of. You were born in a world of a people whom are honorable, well-known, respected-"  
And arrogant. Aximili said. At times, we can be overly proud of accomplishments that we should not be proud of. You were correct about one thing, Aur 1-6-2. Normally, I would have not cared about anything but myself and if the Andalites defeated you, I would have cared only because I killed you off for my own, selfish reasons and not to save these humans. Most Andalites do wish to do only that.   
"What changed your mind?" I inquired.  
I came to know these humans. I came to see what sort of things they were capable of, what sort of thoughts went through their mind. Sometimes I look back and see how foolish I had been, back on the Dome ship, before the Blade Ship shot us down, how I wanted to kill you all without a thought of any human.   
I nodded. "That's not how it is now, is it?"  
My human friends have a saying: War changes people in many ways. I suppose war has changed me, and many, many others.   
I cocked my head. "Human friends?"  
Well, yes, Aximili said quickly. I have morphed human before and attended a human school; even a human movie; and many a time the mall.   
I grinned. "It seems like you've become quite the explorer here on Earth."  
It is enjoyable. I admit, unlike the Hork-Bajir or the Taxxons, humans are quite interesting.   
"Most likely because they're so unpredictable."  
And confusing, different, foreign, strange... I could go on with the list. They're species alone is more diverse than any other I'd ever known.   
"But not in a bad way. I actually enjoy unpredictability. While it is erratic, unstable, and sloppy, it can bring up the most interesting of things," I said while picking up a small rock and throwing it casually out the door.  
Ouch, a voice said in my head.  
"Oh, I apologize," I peered out the door as a wolf came into view.   
I'm back. Hello Aximili. Hello Aurana. I hope you haven't gotten yourselves into too much trouble?   
"No, actually we were having a very nice conversation," I said. It was then I noticed a boy standing next to the Andalite. Uneasily, he stepped in.  
Oh, really? Caella seemed to raise an eyebrow.  
" Yes, " we chorused  
Well, Aximili, you are free to go. Prince Jacobriel ran into some conflicts with Tom, so he won't be coming tonight. Rest up; tomorrow I must attend to business so you shall have to watch Aurana again.   
Why have you brought Erek? Ax motioned toward the boy that stood next to Caella.  
Because I am most positive that Aurana's host's parents shall be worried if Aurana does not show up tonight. A massive search may go underway and that could ruin everything.   
Ah. Goodbye, then, Caella. Goodbye Erek.   
"Goodbye Aximili," Erek waved as Aximili stepped out.  
"Pardon my asking, but is Erek human?" I asked.  
Erek looked down at Caella. Caella looked up at Erek. Then they both looked at me. "No," Erek said. Then he turned to Caella. "Alright. A portrayal was all I needed." He turned and was about to walk out of the door when he stopped and turned back to me.  
"Where do you live?" Erek asked me.  
I hesitated, but told him the address. Like them, I did not want to attract excessive attention to myself. Before I could ask him anything else, he was out the door and off on his way.  
I was about to ask Caella but she got to me first with the questions.  
So, what did you and Aximili talk about while I was gone?   
"Nothing really. Just how much we hate each other's species, and why in the world couldn't see what my host saw."  
And what did she see?   
"The similarities between Andalites and Yeerks."  
Andalites and Yeerks? Similar?   
"Yes," I proceeded to tell Caella what Ana had said exactly to Aximili and I.  
That is quite amazing... Caella said. And all this time Andalites and Yeerks believing they were so different, believing that the reason they hated each other was because they were exact opposites... when all this time, they were almost exactly similar.   
"If this battle is ever over, we Yeerks and Andalites could learn much from each other and from humans," I said thoughtfully.  
Yes, Caella agreed. We could learn much. She looked at me. Are you hungry?   
I noticed a slight rumbling in my stomach. "A little, but-"  
In a flash Caella was up and jogging out of the door.  
"How am I supposed to eat it when my hands are tied up?" I finished, even though there was no one around to hear it.  
Then Caella came back in what seemed was no time at all. I shivered, but thankfully, Caella closed the door on her way in by grabbing the handle with her jaw.  
Around her neck was a lunch box of some sort. She set it down in front of me, and pulled out a mini-lantern as well, which she set to the side, and turned it on by flipping the switch with her nose.  
She went behind me and loosened the roping. When she was done, she sat down in front of me; between the door and where I was placed.  
I looked inside the lunchbox. There was a thermos, which probably had soup, a soda: Coca-Cola, and an apple.  
"Nice choice. Just how long have you Andalites been on Earth?"  
For over two Earth years, now, Caella answered.  
"That is quite a long time to be fighting," I said.  
Yes. It is hard... sometimes we just want to give up. There come times where we just wish that it is not us that needs to take on this obligation. But, I suppose it being an obligation is why we must do it. Otherwise, these humans shall never have a chance.   
I looked at her. "And... why would you care?"  
This caught her off guard. What do you mean?   
"Species that invade other species never seem to be your main concern unless that species is Yeerk."  
Well... it is my personal belief that no species should be allowed to be taken over without a fair and honorable chance of fighting back. Considering these humans are almost as far from superior technology as the Hork-Bajir, then I believe it is our duty to defend us.   
"Have you ever felt that it just shouldn't be your responsibility? That you just wanted to turn back- just wanted to put the weight on someone else's shoulders? Ever felt that it wasn't fair that you had to suffer it all, you had to go through all the pain, that you were the one that was forced to do this, and even though you saw an exit... even though you knew there was a way out... you couldn't go? You couldn't let yourself give up like that? No matter how much you knew you would hate yourself for it... you would never just quit? And even if you had a chance to turn back time once your done... you would do the same?"  
Caella peered at me through the wolf's eyes. Yes but... you of course would have never felt that same way, correct?   
"To understand my words fully one must have gone through that experience."  
Caella seemed to nod. So... what is life like for you?   
As I talked my life away I grinned to myself. Of course. Why hadn't I seen it before? The perfect way to escape from the hands of these... Andalites. Not to act sinister. Not to act crude, or cruel, or unrefined. Get their trust. Be compassionate. I just needed to talk to each and everyone of them.  
Opening myself up to vulnerability was just a small price to pay to do what no Yeerk other than Aftran could- get their compassion, get their respect... and get my freedom.  
I was in the middle of telling Caella about my relationship with Ana when a knock came at the door. Three taps. Caella jumped up and jogged over to it, and pushed it open with her nose. A bird came soaring in. In the clutch of his talons he held a blanket.  
Hello Caella. Hello Aurana, Tobouss said. He dropped the blanket down. I reached over and grasped it; it had to become awfully cold in that shed. He looked down at Caella and they seemed to converse with each other through private thought-speak. Then Tobouss swooped down, and right in front of my eyes demorphed. He was a human!  
In seeing my shocked eyes he gave a grim expression. "Do not worry, I am not a human. A long time ago I had become trapped in that morph you had seen- what humans call a hawk. Over time I was able to regain my morphing powers- but not my original form. I had been able to acquire a mix of human boys and do a frolis maneuver for this human morph when it was vital to walk among the humans."  
"Oh," was all that I could say. It was a shame, too. They would have been so much easier to capture if they were human.  
What was I saying? I had a grudge against Andalites. Not humans. If they were humans, then I wouldn't mind them. I would have been willing to speak to them without conducting any plan for their downfall. However, since they were Andalites, I wanted to rid of them all. Well... not all. Caella seemed nice enough. But not Aximili. Aximili had to go. The others I would have to get to know first. Get to see who they were.  
When he walked over I was close to jumping up and running away from the shed. However, I knew Caella would be able to catch me, and I would lose their trust. So voluntarily I put my hands behind my back, and gently Tobouss retied the rope to the pipeline.  
With my plan in place I said goodbye to Caella and prepared to speak openly to Tobouss. He would be my next easy mark.  



	10. Insolent Species

CHAPTER 9: Insolent Species  
Ax  
  
"We're going to have to make a decision," Prince Jake said. Even in the dark we all could see his face was focused and serious. The others had decided to hold a meeting not at our usual spot, which was the barn, but instead at my meadow.  
"About what?" Marco shrugged.  
Rachel shivered. "About the fact that we can't just starve Aurana. Duh, Marco even I, Xena, could see that."  
Why not? I asked.  
They all stared at me.  
I was just attempting to make a human joke, I said quietly.  
"Right," Rachel's teeth chattered. "Jeez you know we could have picked a better time to do this. I'm freezing and standing here in my morphing outfit does not help."  
Prince Jake sighed. "Let's get back to the point. Anyway, it is true Aurana knows too much. Erek said he tried finding out a way to see if she was, but it's impossible unless he's able to take control of the Yeerk. Somehow I don't think Aurana's going to be up to that." He looked at me. "From what Ax has told us... about what occurred, I'd say she is still on our suspect list. She wouldn't come looking for him at his meadow if she wasn't interested in capturing him. And she seems to have no idea that some of us are human. If she was in the peace movement like she said she was, she should know."  
"It's been a long time since we've come in contact with them," Marco said. "Didn't Illm say they were growing pretty big?"  
"Yes, and?"  
"Well, how could they keep track of everyone with something that big? They might not trust everyone with the information."  
Prince Jake sighed once more. "And so, once again, we are back right where we have started."  
"So it's either we kill her or we let her go," Rachel said quietly.  
We all stood in silence for that moment. Cassie spoke.  
"I'm not going to stay there if we decide to let her starve," she said in a low voice. "I don't care how justified any of you might think it is."  
The problem was, everything was at equilibrium. We could not confirm either side.  
"We shouldn't be thinking about making a decision right now," Cassie said after awhile. "We don't even know her."  
Jake nodded. "Alright. So, I think we all should think about the plan for what we should do if... Just think about what we should do."  
They were all quiet for a moment. Then,   
If Erek were able to see that she is in the peace movement, then wouldn't we be obligated to let her go?   
"Yes, definitely," Prince Jake said.  
Then we should only be unsure if she was not.   
Cassie looked awkwardly at me and then to the others. "She seems really nice."  
"Of course you would think so," Marco said crudely.  
"Well, what do you think, Ax?" she asked me. "You seemed to have been able to strike up a conversation with her without threatening her with your tail."  
Everyone turned to look at me. I suppose it appalled them that I could speak with a Yeerk in the way Cassie described.  
Actually, I did. But the moment passed. In one occasion her host spoke to me and they seemed to be on good terms with each other.   
"How are you sure it was the host that spoke with you?" Rachel asked.  
I truly do not expect someone like Aur 1-6-2 to go into discussion how Yeerks and Andalites are similar, I said.  
"She may seem cruel," Cassie went on. "And she might be just trying to get on our good side. But then again... are you sure?"  
They decided to discuss it no longer. Slowly, they departed, with the exception of Prince Jake. I had asked him to stay.  
"What is it?"  
I believe that I may have another solution other than to kill her or let her go, Prince Jake. I did not want to bring this up among them because I am not positive if this solution will be open to us.   
"So... this solution of yours. What is it?"  
A technique is in the process in Andalite science that is inconclusive. But I believe that if I can work with Erek, we might possibly find a solution.   
"What is this technique?" he asked, watching my closely. I understood and knew that he was not exactly in favor of my people currently.  
It is... a solution, which would pull apart the fabrics of the most recent of brain cells. I said. It does not destroy them, just simply disables them. This makes them inaccessible and unreachable.   
Prince Jake seemed deep in thought. "That might work. You talk to Erek about it. Come up with something."  
Yes Prince Jake.   
I finished grazing and tried to sleep, but for some reason, couldn't. Anxious to do something, I walked around my meadow, but I found this not enough, especially since the hour soon became three in the morning, Earth time of course. Finally I walked over to the shed quietly and slowly creaked open the door. Aur 1-6-2 was sleeping pretty soundly, Tobias on the other hand looked tired, even through his red-tailed hawk morph.  
You may go ahead and rest, Tobias. I can take care of Aur 1-6-2 until the others get out of school, I said to him.  
Alright Ax-man. See ya, Tobias fluttered out the door and into the air.  
I walked to my usual place: the other side of the room, and stood, pretty very much bored.  
Around four thirty in Earth's hours she jerked awake, breathing heavily.  
Nightmare?   
She looked up at me, her eyes glistening. She nodded, and laid back again. She fell asleep, and it took her a full two hours for her to awake again. One and a half hours in Earth's time for her to awaken, a half an hour in Earth time for her to become fully conscious of her surroundings.  
She took one look at me, looked above to the rafter where 'Tobouss' was not there, and closed her eyes, laying back again. "So I wasn't dreaming when I woke from that nightmare," she muttered finally. "Why is it that you're around more than the others?" she asked with her eyes still closed.  
Why is it that you want to know?   
"I'm just inquisitive. Is that an atrocity?"  
It can be. And to answer your question they are out collecting items for the supplement.   
"Wonderful. Tell me something, is what you are doing to your enjoyment?"  
Not quite.   
Aur 1-6-2 gave a small smile, still resting and keeping her eyes closed. "Life is full of the galaxy's toughest choices aren't they Aximili?"  
I decided not to answer her question, knowing where she was getting at.  
"Then tell me this, oh quiet one. Has anything you've done on this planet been to your enjoyment?"  
Yes of course, I answered. Eating, for one, human foods, and speaking using a human mouth.   
"You know to anyone else that would sound beyond odd, but for some reason, I understand what you're getting at," she opened her eyes and looked at me. "I have seen some human movies that are pretty amazing. Although it's not very technologic, it is surprising to see what humans can come up with."  
Oh really? Such as what movies?   
Aur 1-6-2 thought for a second. "Two really exceptional ones were The Sphere and The Matrix."  
Yes I have seen those before on a human television. I really was not able to see any movies, most of them go beyond my morphing time and I cannot risk seeing one unless I take time to demorph. That and I become quite uncontrollable whenever I eat...   
"Just between your grass and my Kandrona rays I think humans have the better end of the deal when it comes to food."  
Very. I enjoy cinnamon buns the most.   
"Yes. I do as well." Aur 1-6-2 surveyed her arm, which I noticed had been bandaged.  
I... I am sorry about that. I suppose I lost my temper back then.   
She looked up from her arm and stared at me. "What?"  
I apologized, alright?   
"Yes. Alright. Fine. I... I guess I just wasn't expecting it. I mean," she gave a little laugh, "it's not everyday that I get an apology from an Andalite."  
Nor is it everyday that I give one to a Yeerk. I suppose that is a first for both of us.   
"So... did you enjoy seeing the Matrix?"  
Yes. A little on the extreme side but I had no idea how many moves a human can make that are actually harmful to another.   
She smiled. "Yes, they really aren't all that physically disabled even though they don't have a tail. Didn't quite expect that now did you?"  
No I did not, I said, but I am betting you did not expect it either.   
"I really did not expect any physical disability..." she said after awhile. " Just mental disability, which in fact turned out to be still a little odd."  
She looked up at me, suddenly. "Aximili, what do you fear most?"  
I laughed. Do you really expect me to admit that to you?   
She shook her head. "Not exactly but... what does it matter? I am to die anyway. Besides what would I do, manifest up some nightmarish beast myself?"  
I do not fear any beast.   
"So you do not fear Visser One?"  
No I do not. I no longer have a reason to fear him. I loathe him more than anything else.   
"Despise. Hate. Loathe. One thing most Andalites and Yeerks could agree on."  
Most Yeerks? I asked doubtfully.  
"You don't understand. 82 percent of the Yeerk population despise him because he's so powerful and are jealous. 11 percent despise him because he's so evil. And the final 7 percent are just pathetic followers who have nothing better to do with their lives than be faithful to that wretched scum, in hopes that one day they'll be promoted, yet most will find themselves just dead for being sniveling fools in the first place."  
Ah. So do you fear any beast?   
She thought for a minute. "I cannot say the beast itself is what I fear but I do fear its' intentions."  
What about death?   
She was silent for a moment, then looked up at me.  
"I do not know... I suppose I fear what comes after death. What's important to fear is something you are headed for, but you do not know."  
Fear the unknown.   
"Yes," she smiled. "A famous human quote."  
I had begun to enjoy my talks with Aur 1-6-2. I did not know why, but there was a certain serene, easy, open-mindedness to it. She was not uptight or disdainful like I had expected most insolent Yeerks to be. As well as bright; witty. She held an understanding of human concepts, and could combine them with her own as well as mine.  
Aur 1-6-2 sighed. "Human life is so much easier than Yeerk life. They are not put up to so many expectations, they are not forced to do anything, and if they make a mistake, they do not get killed."  
I agreed with her. Yes... still they do not know much about space and technology.   
"Yes but is it not true that the more you know the worse the situation becomes?"  
And how so?   
"Well let us say you were in a fight against Visser 1, but you do not know his morphs. You will fight exceedingly strongly with some hope that you can beat him. If you knew his morphs then you might fear him and it would keep your mind off of fighting and more on what he might do to you if you lost."  
True, but still... sometimes it is better to have knowledge of something that way you can expect the worst. If I went up against Visser 1 and did not realize how fast his tail is or the fact he could morph, then, well... I would be in trouble.   
Aur 1-6-2 nodded and was quiet for a while. Tobias flew in around lunchtime with food for Aur 1-6-2 and gave me a half hour break to graze. Then I returned and Tobias left.  
Aur 1-6-2 did not say anything at first. Then she smiled over at me. "Your friends are enjoyable to speak with. So... different than from what I expected."  
And what did you expect?   
"Arrogance," she admitted. "Hatred. Heartless."   
And don't forget ruthlessness, I smiled up over at her.   
She grinned. "Humor? Didn't expect that from you."  
I shrugged, a thing that I had picked up from humans. Something I had acquired from studying humans. If you have been on this planet for as long as I have, it is something you will most likely pick up too.   
"Yes... I am already beginning to pick up human sarcasm. They are an interesting species. Too bad they lack the technology to help them find knowledge about the galaxy."  
That might possibly be for the better...   
She looked at me with interest. "What do you mean?"  
Well, if humans were introduced to Yeerks, Andalites, and such, then some of the ones that cannot be trusted may join either of the opposing forces, possibly giving up valuable human information and leaving the human race in charge of some frivolity-obsessed idiot.   
She shook her head. "A shame. Yet... maybe humans could acquire better technology...?"  
Possibly but not much. Andalites aren't open to sharing and I'm almost positive neither are Yeerks. They would jump 100 years ahead of their time at the most.   
"Well it is better than nothing. But you can't blame them, at least they don't have quite as many wars and they don't have to send their children through training."  
Listen to us, I laughed. We sound as though we would like to become human.   
She smiled and a distant gaze seemed to cloud her eye. "Have you ever though of what it would be like if you were human? Not as many worries, not so much a care. More friends to spend time with, easy classes, no wars, no expectations..."  
And all the different types of food imaginable.   
Aurana glanced at me and smiled. "Yes. And all the different types of food imaginable."  



	11. The Singularity Era

CHAPTER 10: The Singularity Era  
Aurana  
  
As much as I hated to admit it, I was beginning to enjoy being with Aximili. I don't know why, there was just this peaceful, simplistic, understanding feeling to it all. He wasn't obstinate or contemptuous as I expected most disdainful Andalites to be.  
A quiet silence filled the room, and both of us looked out the door of the shed, each thinking our solitary thoughts.  
The trees swayed in the wind and a cold updraft filtered into the room. The sun had already reached its highest point in the sky and began to descend down on the horizon. The sky, a light blue, grew darker. It was around the time of Earth's year where days become shorter and nights seemingly longer.  
Wildflowers shot up from the ground in patches around ancient trees, either lushly green or a fiery red, orange, and yellow blend creating the illusion of a tree ablaze.  
Beyond the trees and into the sky I could faintly see a crescent moon hang, bursting in a luminous white light that was relatively invisible until nightfall.  
"Aximili," my voice broke the silence, "is your planet as beautiful as this?"  
Aximili gazed out to the scenery awhile. My planet is much more sophisticated, he said at first, then but not so diverse in it's biological nature. Everything is very different here, new and bright and deviant. On my planet there are little oceans and major ecosystem differentiations. Hardly any mountains, but we do have hills, though more grassland than anything else. Our flowers are much different, ranging from ones that grow taller than humans and dark, deep colors, to ones smaller than blades of grass, almost in crystal like colors, such as blue zircon or aqua...   
I sat back and closed my eyes, imagining this planet of Aximili's. Putting an imprint in my mind, and putting myself there, freed me from this despicable fate I faced.  
What about your planet? Aximili tore me from my thoughts.  
I snapped back to reality and turned to look at him. I shook my head. "You would never want to go there. It is dark and filthy. Yeerk pools are everywhere, and where there are no Yeerk pools, little environment is actually growing. Some animals inhabit there... but it is simple, crude, and dim. In a couple places, there are landscapes larger than some of the Earth's states that are made up of nothing but hard, rocky ground so strong it cannot be perforated so as to create new Yeerk pools. The sun tries to burn through the thickly overcast sky, but somehow rarely penetrating it. It is gloomy and depressing, and everyone's thoughts there are bent on someday receiving legitimate hosts and being able to travel the stars to some planet and actually become something important."  
How dismal.   
"Truly. You're lucky to even be able to see the stars at night. On my planet we are accustomed to Kyrath Leiyt Xyrak. The Singularity Era. It is one day in a year where our sun and two moons align, creating a sort of beam which penetrates through the clouded sky and gives us a view of three surrounding planets and three point four million stars."  
That is at least something nice... correct?   
"Last year that day was the worst day of my life," I admitted. "That night, two point three thousand Yeerks, five complete Yeerk pools, were chosen to board a ship and be transported to planets the Yeerks either have taken over, or are planning to take over. Such as this one. Since we are... blind in our natural state, I was not able to see it."  
There are others currently being conquered by Yeerks?   
"Not now... the Yeerk Empire is trying to focus all of its' power to this one considering it has such a large population. But for every human there are three Yeerks unassigned to a host. The Yeerk Empire is hoping to change that very soon..."  
And if the Yeerks win over this species?   
I felt this as a downhearted approach to the question. As if there was no hope. As if it was to be expected. I gave a downhearted, but truthful, answer.  
"They plan to use the humans to conquer other species. Many others. Until they are able to conquer a species capable of defeating your people," In seeing Aximili begin to grow angry and decided to change the subject. "Let us talk about something else. Something... less depressing."  
Such as...?   
We ended up in a heated discussion of whether or not a human could become a Prince/Visser sometime in the near future, when a bear ambled in.  
Hello Rachiliett, Aximili said.  
Hello Aximili, Rachiliett said. We have talked to Erek. He wants to talk to you. It seems we're a go on that plan of yours. Erek says there may be a way to do it; you won't have to do another shift.   
Alright.   
Good luck.   
Goodbye, Aximili stood up and turned to me. Goodbye Aurana.   
"Goodbye Aximili," my eyes shined. A thought struck me as I gazed out the door, his leaving in commence.  
"I am not going to seem him again, am I?" I asked Rachiliett.  
Yes, you are, she said mildly. Tomorrow, when-   
"No you don't understand. I will not be alive tomorrow."  
Rachiliett bristled. What?   
"I was to return to the Yeerk pool tonight. I thought you were planning to starve me."  
Rachiliett jumped up. I'll be right back. Don't move.   
Apprehensively and glanced back at the pole I was tied to. "I do not believe I could even if I tried."  
Half an hour later, after wondering why these bandits cared whether or lived or died, I heard voices outside the shack. I listened in as best I could.  
"We've all got to come. As a group. In human morph again. This time we pull sticks to see who gets to be Yeerk."  
"This is so stupid. Making us controllers. How low can we go?"  
"Marco? Shut up."  
"Gladly."  
I heard a crunching as if a sound of leaves, and a few seconds of silence.  
"No! This is so unfair."  
"Deal with it."  
"Marco we could trade places if you'd like."  
"You're only too kind."  
"Yeah maybe you could take up a few hints once in awhile."  
"And maybe you could go stick your head in a-"  
"Guys quit it. We have a job to do. We don't have all the time in the world."  
"Let's go."  
"And so the idiotic teenagers with a death wish venture on with the doomed words hanging in the air..."  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"  
"One could only wish."  
"Let's do this already."  
"Commencing morph..."  
Confused and slightly annoyed, I heard no more. Three minutes later when they entered I pretended to be surprised that they had come at all.  
Aximili walked over and untied me. I stood up, and leaned on the wall shakily, because I had not been used to walking again yet and my muscles had become cramped.  
I looked at them all and found only three. Aximili... and two others I could not place.  
One of them, a boy with dark brown hair and eyes, offered a hand to help me back up again.  
"We're going to the Yeerk Pool, Aurana. We are still not sure you are in the Movement, thus for the time being you will live. At the pool, do not take an extended amount of time; we will keep your host under surveillance and directly after you are to come back here with us. Cooperate and you will live."  
I took the hand and stood up again. "Why are you letting me live?"  
This question seemed to take them by surprise. He answered, "We are still not positive that you are in the movement. As well... we believe it would be wrong to take a life without a chance. You and your host seem... close."  
"In other words, you are still deciding," I said bluntly.  
"Yes," we began to walk out the shed. I stepped in front of him and spoke.  
"And you are?"  
"Prince Jacobriel. This," he gestured the other Andalite in human morph, "is Caella, I believe you've met her. And you've already met Aximili."  
I glanced at Aximili. "Alright... and thank you for showing me this leniency."  
I followed them out into the woods. It was so wonderful to be out in the open air again, I realized. I breathed in deep and took everything in at once. I did not stop to think how lenient these Andalites were being toward me. Possibly NeVar, who was a friend of mine in the movement, was correct in his conclusion that they are not as bad as I had judged them to be.  
"Enjoying it?" Aximili asked me.  
I smiled. "Yes, every second."  
"My favorite time of day is sunset. It brings a whole new meaning to the sky. On the Andalite homeworld, things are much different. We have different gases contained in the air and they aren't as beautiful as it is here when those particles burn off."  
I looked up into the sky. "A sunset is efficient here yet I believe the time of night is of exceptional quality. While it does remind me so much of Kyrath Leiyt Xyrak, I can see many things from outside my host's bedroom window. Millions and millions of stars... planets often as well. Once I believe I saw my home world, but I could have been mistaken."  
A cool breeze blew fresh air and crickets chirped away in unseen hiding places. The sky began to grow dark as we walked along.  
"What is Kyrath Leiyt Xyrak?" Caella inquired.  
"A certain time on our planet, sort of like a human holiday," I continued with the explanation.  
"So what was it like when you first entered your host?" Jacobriel asked when I was finished.  
"Awed. I had to force myself to go to sleep the first week I received my host, but even so every evening after I became pretty much used to it, I would do what humans like to call stargazing, searching for familiar stars and planets and such," I smiled at the memory.  
"I was like that way when I first came to this planet," Aximili spoke up, "except I was awed at the different types of stars and planets I had not seen before. Earth is nothing of any expectation."  
"I agree."  
We walked in silence again, but I did not mind it.  
It began to become dark as a pink/orange glazed sky swept into a dark, deep, and blue tone as we arrived at the mall. We went inside, and then into The Gap. The Andalites were able to get inside without any trouble, so I figured they had half of their people morph Yeerk and the other half pretended to be the host.  
We walked inside and after they assured me I was to be killed if I so much as mentioned their being here, I turned to them. "Stay here. If you go any further they will suspect you are due to get rid of your 'Yeerk'. Ana will come for you."  
They stayed and I went, leaning my ear over the Yeerk pool. I closed my eyes as I excited my host and landed, blind and deaf once again, inside the water, soaking up the Kandrona Rays almost instantly.  
I tried to clear my mind, but for some reason, couldn't. Always, I seemed to be thinking about something.  
And yet my mind told me I was wrong.  



	12. Inside The Yeerk Pool

CHAPTER 11: Inside The Yeerk Pool  
Ax  
  
A short moment later Ana returned. "It will probably take about three hours at the most," she said. "I can show you around if you want."  
"Yes, but do not proceed yet," Prince Jake said. "We will be right back."  
Cassie stayed while Prince Jake and I left them, walking into a dark crevice where Tobias, and Rachel ejected from our ears and demorphed. We waited once more as the morphed once more and returned to their positions.  
We came back and watched Ana as Cassie left, doing the same. When she came back, And showed us around until we reached the cafeteria, where she sat.  
"Want anything to eat?" Ana asked.  
Prince Jake shook his head. "No thanks."  
She stood up and walked to a counter. "Liem grapsh fit un yo sithsu gu kualum rt," she said to a human that was working behind. He nodded and handed her a type of human food called yogurt.  
She sat back down and we all stared at her.  
"Since when did you speak Galard?" I asked.  
"Oh," she smiled. "Aurana's teaching me. It's a cool language, something I like to learn much better than Spanish."  
Cassie checked her watch. "It's been twenty minutes so far." Her eyes flashed up to Ana. "Of your minutes."  
Ana shook her head. "Hey just to let you know, they're your minutes too."  
After sitting around for about an hour and a half we all stood up and told Ana we'd be right back. Standing up we found a concealed place, darkened by shadows. We got rid of our 'Yeerks' and I, Rachel, Tobias, and Marco demorphed.  
"I'm hungry," was the first thing Marco said.  
"Well there's some nice Kandrona Rays right over there for you, Marco. Just drag your slimy little body over there and wallah! Instant food."  
"Ha ha ha. Not funny."  
Tobias looked at me. How long was this supposed to last, Ax?   
Three hours at the most of your time.   
"Alright," Prince Jake said. "We hang out here for about twenty minutes, then go back to morphing. By then it should only be about half an hour before Aur needs to return to Ana, and we could all go home. Who wants to be on watch tonight? Marco?"  
"I didn't say I wanted to be on watch," Marco muttered. "But seeing as Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax have already done this and you have your brother around to watch your every move, I guess I have no choice."  
"Ah, grasshopper, you have learned well."  
Marco stared at Prince Jake. "Jake, dude, you have got to get out more."  
They all laughed, but I, unaware of this form of humor, illusorily looked at the pool.  
"Ax. Ax!"  
With a jolt I broke away from my thoughts. "Yes, Prince Jake?"  
"Time to morph."  
"Yes, Prince Jake."  
We did so and each let enter our 'Yeerks' into our minds. I did not feel comfortable with the situation that Prince Jake had come up with, but there was no other way to be able to go in and out of the Yeerk pool.  
We met up with Ana again. We talked. Time seemed to first pass by slowly. Then, before we knew it, it was time for Ana's reinfestation.  
I disliked the word almost immediately, although it was the proper name. Somehow, it did not seem to fit. Be that as it may, a minute later Aurana came back.  
"Feel better?" I asked.  
"Much," she smiled. "Let us leave this place." 


	13. We Ever Were To Be

CHAPTER 12: We Ever Were To Be  
Aurana  
  
"Now, see, this view is truly aesthetic," I said in a voice just above a whisper for reason out of instinct.  
"It is alright... to a standpoint."  
"Are you completely bemused?"  
"Not particularly."  
"I have not noticed."  
"I take that to offence, you know."  
"Why? Is the truth painful to your superior well being?" I smiled.  
"Interesting... I've never known a Yeerk to be so sarcastic."  
"You pick up some things while you are on this planet," I replied, duly noting that he was able to identify sarcasm in the first place. "Truly these people have no idea of what it means to be serious."  
"You are telling me. And I thought it was hard for me to get through Deoxyribonucleic Acid Thesis Cogitation class. Just think if a human ever dared to take that."  
"They would most likely be lost within the first minute," I laughed, and Aximili joined in. Then- "Where were we?"  
"I believe we were arguing over which is better, Earth's sunset or Earth's nightfall."  
"You haven't seen beauty Aximili until there's a meteor shower. One sight of that and instantly your mind will modify."  
"I hardly think not. I have seen millions of them before at my own planet."  
"Trust me it is... different here. The atmospheric conditions can transform them into a new sort of experience."  
I smiled up at Aximili. We were walking side by side in the woods, the other Andalites, Jakilian and Caella behind us.  
The sky was completely dark except for the sheets of millions of glistening crystals in the sky, ablaze in luminous white light. The incandescent moon cast an odd, pale, light on the trees before us.   
The silently stricken night, which gave use to talk, was disturbed as we walked over dirt rocks and leaves that seemed to crumble at the slightest touch. A slight breeze blew through the air as we walked under the millions of stars overhead, sparkling and shining as a presmi-color constellation would.  
I do not know what it was about it. But for some reason, I felt at ease this night. Everything seemed to be alright. Seemed to be... perfect. I walked closer to Aximili without realizing it.  
Even though I was with an Andalite, I preferred this to that wretched Yeerk pool. I would prefer being with him over the Yeerk pool almost any hour had it not been for the fact that I needed to live on Kandrona rays. At that moment I felt a type of warmth... some type of comfort. I felt at ease.  
That is until I looked down and realized Aximili and I were holding hands.  
Aximili realized it the same time I did. Both of us just stopped. And stared. Gaped, actually.  
In a flash we continued walking, clasping our own hands to ourselves. I looked away from him with a face a deeper red than the sun.  
"I am deeply apologetic," I said uneasily after awhile.  
As am I, Aximili said, equally humiliated.  
As we continued to walk, I wondered what possessed me to do it. It couldn't have been just by accident... could it? No.  
I hated Andalites. Despised them. And most of all, I despised Aximili. He was an Andalite! A contemptuous, stubborn fool that was not of my concern.  
Wasn't he?  
I pressed my hand against my cheek. It had suddenly become very, very warm.  
'Aximili is different' I told myself. 'But it doesn't matter. He's still one of them. An Andalite.'  
It was a stupid reason. And I felt like a fool myself for saying it. I knew it wasn't true. I knew inside... without truly knowing.  
We got to the shed, both already hating the silence. While we waited for the others, considering both of us had been walking pretty quickly to get away, he tied me back. But looking regretfully.  
I looked down. "Thanks Aximili for... for letting me back to the Yeerk pool."  
You are welcome, he said.  
"I... I suppose I will see you tomorrow?"  
I suppose. He looked away. Aurana-   
The voices of his friends cut him off. There were all five of them now, walking in through the door. One was in a morph called a gorilla.  
They stood out the door, the eerie moonlight beaming down behind. "Goodbye, Aximili," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.  
Goodbye, Aurana, he whispered back, in private thought speak, I believe.  
And I watched as he walked off, soon leaving the forest just outside the shed a quiet, lonely place once again. 


	14. Dormant With The Enemy

CHAPTER 13: Dormant With The Enemy  
Ax  
"I looked through all the files I could, but I can't get a reference on all the members," Erek was saying. "They've locked it away well. There may not even be one accessible."  
"Think we could try and contact Illm or other members?" Prince Jake asked.  
"I don't know. They may be just as oblivious to the information as we are. You're right on one thing. They are expanding. It would be impossible to know of all the members unless they had it in some databank that's so blocked away with firewalls and such no system could tap into it. Or, unless we were able to contact some leader of some sort."  
"If one even exists."  
"I have no doubt one exists. There is no possible way that an organization like that could run on its own."  
Prince Jake, Erek, and I were all at Erek's house the following day before Prince Jake had to leave for school. Erek was able to get away from playing the part of Ana long enough to be brought up to date on the current problem. We were now sitting on the sofa, Prince Jake to my right, Erek across.   
"Does she seem to be in contact with anyone that could be of help?" I asked, then. "You have taken her place for several days, now."  
"She has a brother that she socializes with," Erek said slowly. "But I don't think he's on the Movement side. All the rest are human."  
"Well," Prince Jake said slowly. "What do you suggest, Ax?"  
"Whether she is in the movement or not is indeterminable. I have spoken with her many times previously before; she does not seem to act like many of her species, yet, it still could be a façade. There is no indefinite proof of either case."  
"Which 'case' do you think would be the reliable?"  
I said nothing. Prince Jake sighed.  
"Yeah, I thought so too," he nodded once more and stood up. "All right. We have three things to address. First, Erek, I'd like you to contact Illm. Try and find out something- anything that could help us find out information about Aurana. I'll take into account we may have to deal with this another way. Let's hope that's not a road we'll have to take. The final way is what we discussed earlier, Ax."  
"The solution. Yes."  
"What solution?" Erek asked.  
"Prince Jake believes we should collaborate knowledge and technology to possibly create a solution that could take Aur 1-6-2's memory away. It was still under significant study on my home world."  
Erek thought for a moment. "It seems more likely to be impossible but it's worth a try. I'll see what I can do. You say your people were in the process of creating such a substance?"  
"It was extremely new," I mention with a thought. "I told Prince Jake about it; it involved turning recent brain cells inaccessible to the mind itself."  
"Clever," Erek said, seeming to be in deep thought, "but difficult. Especially if it involves erasing the mind of both the Yeerk and the host. The studies never reach completion?"  
"Not at the time. There was no way to regulate which brain cells the solution deactivated and which cells the solution left alone."  
"We could try..."  
Prince Jake held up his hand. "Please. All of this talk is giving me a headache. You two do what you have to do. Ax, I want you back at eleven tonight to watch Aurana."  
"Yes, Prince Jake."  
"Erek, when Ax relieves me of watching Aurana, I'll come by later to see how you're coming along. I'll inform Rachel of-"  
"Not yet," Erek interrupted. "One of the two other ways should work. I'm sure of it. It'll probably take us all day to think of a breakthrough for that solution, so I'll call in a sick day for Ana."  
"All right. I'll see you later on tonight."  
Erek turned to me when he left. "Well, let's get started."  
************************************  
"No, not there!"  
CRASH!  
I apologize.   
"It's not your fault... just..." Erek sighed. "Clean it up and burn this towel," he threw it to me. "I do not want it contaminating anyplace else."  
For the second time that day I had dropped one of the cultured solutions. We would have been making better progress had I not been so clumsy. I blamed it on the fact that the night before I had had a troubling, broken sleep.  
"What is wrong with you today?" Erek complained, annoyed. "That is the second time."  
I am fully aware of that.   
He sighed again. "Never mind. We'll just have to try again," he said curtly. "Pass me that precipitate over there."  
I did so. He poured the clear liquid slowly into the cup. "Looks like a winner. See how those enzymes are reacting?"  
Yes. They seem to only be attracted to the 'C' synthetic cells .   
"Check the data log. Those were our recent ones, right?"  
Yes.   
"Success!" He stood straight up, his motorized body shimmering into his   
holographic human one. "It seems extremely late."  
It is ten forty in Earth time. I must go.   
"Fine. I think we've done our part. Illm wasn't much help." He had talked to him earlier before we engaged in making the solution. It was not exactly an accomplishing event.  
Illm had informed us that there was a database, and that he himself had no access to it. There was another who did, but Illm was unsure of whom.  
"We keep these kinds of things confidential, you see," Illm had said. "There has been a recent breach within the system and one of our factions were discovered. They all were forced to terminate their lives as well as the lives as the hosts before the Empire captured them."  
Were you able to determine the reason for the breach? I asked.  
"None, except that somehow someone found out about the location of their hiding," Illm responded. "Since then we have been keeping everything extremely secret."  
"How do you know who is in the movement, then, and who is not?"  
"There is no possible way, unless contact needs to be made. There are many different factions. Of each faction, there is one in charge. This one tells everyone within their faction when there are meetings held, where they are, and needs to be done to prepare."  
Would the head of your faction know?   
"I am not positive. He can only speak to the leaders of other factions, and who pass the message on to them."  
"So in other words..."  
"It may be difficult, even impossible, to find if this girl you speak of truly belongs to the movement or not," Illm had confirmed.  
Thus, we returned to Erek's house and began working on the solution. I was only glad that it had been a success.  
I will inform Prince Jake of our progress, I told Erek.  
"Okay," he said. "Tell him to meet me over at Ana's house, though. I think I had better get there before her parents worry. They're extremely protective. Humans are so jumpy. Don't know why."  
I shall do so.   
I morphed into my bird morph before stepping out, then flew out into the air. It was quiet, a type of quiet that I enjoyed. The atmosphere of the night inadvertently led my mind to think of other things...  
Erek would like you to meet him at Ana's house, I told Prince Jake after reaching the shed.  
All right, he said through his morph of the tiger. How was our plan coming along?   
Asking Illm proved to be useless. Erek can explain that later. But we were able to successfully culture enzymes that will complete the job.   
Excellent. I'll have Tobias relieve you tomorrow morning.   
Yes, Prince Jake.   
He sighed. I'm not going to even try any more. 'Night.   
Prince Jake flew off, and I was left alone with Aurana. I demorphed and sat down. Thankfully, she was asleep.  
An hour in Earth time had passed, and I was beginning to relaxed. It was almost out of my mind why I had been so nervous to come in the first place. I had nothing to worry about.  
And then she abruptly woke up.  
She looked over and saw me.  
"Oh! Aximili. I did not expect you to be there."  
I could not think of anything else to say other than, Oh... yes. I switched positions with Prince Jacobriel.   
She looked down and for a moment the silence lingered. Then, "So are you... doing all right?"  
What? Oh. Yes. Yes, I am. Are you?   
"Yes. Fine."  
She sat back and for another excruciatingly long moment we said nothing. Then she sat up again. "Aximili, listen. About yesterday?"  
Yesterday? Oh, yes. That. It had not even crossed my mind. I lied horribly.  
"It was erroneous of me to falter like that," she lifting her head up slightly. "I would never do such a..."  
Ridiculous?   
"Yes. I would never do such a ridiculous thing on purpose. Especially not with you."  
I twitched, but attempted not to show offense. It was not completely your fault, but you are correct. It shall not occur again.   
"Never. What is past is past," she said promptly.   
Of course. I was glad that it had been so simple. We began a new conversation, and we left the topic of our mistake alone. Many things are difficult to evade once they have begun.  
********************  
"You underrate them. While his theory is slightly incorrect, it is dangerously close. His views on there being a space-time continuum, and of time being relative has set the basis for humans to be uncannily close to travel."  
Did the theory include Z-Space?   
She smirked. "Of course not. This is still simply theory here. But the fact that he has figured all this without ever entering space himself is excellent."  
I wonder why they do not direct more of their resources toward the matter.   
"They enjoy directing their priorities to other essences. Such as creating cinnamon buns."  
Well, then that is definite reason to direct priorities elsewhere.   
She gave a vague, momentary smile, then looked toward the door, yawning. "What time is it?"  
Instantaneously speaking, four o' seven in Earth time.   
"That late?" she stopped, shaking her head. "I mean, that early?"  
Yes, I suppose so. It is odd, I do not feel tired.   
"Neither do I." She turned and gave me a derisive grin. "Most likely because of that senseless debate about Cincurian technology we had earlier, which lasted for hours. It is not, by the way, better than Yeerk technology."  
With originality in mind, it is, I input. Of course, it is not as good as Andalite technology.   
"Of course it is not," she mimicked my voice. Then, "But we are not going to get into this. We'll most likely end up arguing into the daylight hours if we do."  
I laughed. Well then possibly I should be quiet and let you sleep. You will have a somewhat easy day today.   
"What do you mean by that?"  
Well, we are not planning to kill you anymore.   
"Ah, the tension lifts," she said sardonically. "I had forgotten all about that. So... what do you plan instead?"  
Instead, we have created a solution that will take away the memory of both you and your host.   
She stared at me for a moment. "Really? This is not some sort of sick Andalite humor, is it?"  
Andalites do not contain much humor.   
"That is indisputable," she said, then smiled more broadly. "You surprise me. So you Andalites truly are not the heartless, vindictive creatures I thought you were."  
I suppose that was some form of a Yeerk compliment?   
"Certainly." She laid her head back, closing her eyes for a moment. "I think that today I shall stay up and watch the sunrise. It will be an enjoyable thing to do under the conditions."  
Excellent. It is not unlike Earth's sunset, so now I can prove to you that Earth's sunset is much more pleasant than its' nightfall.   
"Humans have a very simple saying to that comment you just made, Aximili."  
What is it?   
"Dream on."  
So we waited for the sunrise. And while we waited, we debated. Ironically, debate seemed the only thing we could agree on.  
An hour later, it came time for me to prove the Yeerk right. I opened the door and moved closer to the pole, where I could get a better view. I then morphed human, and sat on the floor; beyond the door the woods stood high, and I needed to be in a low position in order to catch the full view. The sun began to peek over the distant horizon, exposing the sky to its' bright emanation and forcing the eyes to adjust to its' glow rather than the distant glisten of the stars.  
"It is nice," she said, breaking the silence as the sun comes up. "To be able to experience this type of thing every day. Humans do not know how lucky they are."  
"You truly enjoy nature, don't you?" I asked.  
"It is something that I can appreciate while being here on this planet," she responded. "I have never been able to understand the value in the environment and the nature of worlds because of my ignorance to them. Earth was the first planet other than my own home world that I was able to see, and it is much better than the latter. Truthfully I would be overwhelmed if there were any other planets that could surpass this."  
"Well, the Andalite home world is nice... but it does not have so many oceans. The Leeran world has far too much water- it's land is barren and the true beauty lies beneath the water. There are others... too many to name, that are nice, but Earth... it is different. It is unexplainable."  
"Possibly," she said, continuing looking out the door, "If I could leave Earth.... just momentarily, I would visit these other planets you speak of. Not the Andalite home world," she corrected herself quickly. "It would be treason there. But exploration would be nice."  
"Yes," I agreed. "It would be."  
Silence could elude us no longer, and as it seemed like a great avail at the time, it would not have mattered whether we were in silence or we were speaking; both seemed to suit just fine.  
I sat there, enjoying the view more than I had in awhile. It was relaxing; and calm. Despite the fact that I was cold (for human skin has no protection whatsoever), as I closed my eyes for a moment's rest, it seemed like a sudden wave of warmth washed over me.  
And everything was perfect. 


	15. Play of Words

CHAPTER 14: Play of Words  
Aurana  
It was not my fault.  
I blamed everything on him and his foolish superiority complex. Yes, of course he had to attempt to prove me wrong concerning Earth's sunset and nightfall. Of course he had to sit down to receive the gamut view. And of course he had to morph human. It must have been some silly, irrational plan he had proposed in his sick Andalite mind to set things up like this.  
I was forced to put up with Ana and her inexorable laughter. She found this amusing. I, on the other hand, did not.  
So that you are not completely lost, let me explain what occurred. Before I fell asleep, I remembered watching the sunrise with Aximili. Ana was making some humiliatingly derisive comment about species who watch sunrises together, something I chose to ignore.  
We were talking as usual, and for once we were not debating (ironically, the only thing we can usually agree on in our conversations). And then silence ensued. What resulted next was a representation of our fallibility.   
We fell asleep. That portion was partly my fault; though Aximili did have part in it by forcing me to stay up with his relentless debate, and I was forced to continue to stay awake to correct him, I should have attempted to sleep nevertheless. And through some thoughtless action, we...  
Well, we ended up humiliating each other.  
I awoke at the most twenty minutes later; thankfully the sun had not yet completely rose, but I was tired. I opened my eyes to see what had awakened me, to notice that my head had laid across something soft rather than the hard ground I usually am forced to put up with.  
And within seconds I realized that it was Aximili. My sudden jerk away woke him up. Unsure of what to do, I attempted to push him away, which was useless because he had already jumped up and backed up almost as quickly as I had jerked away myself. We stared at each other for one long moment.  
"You..." he began, gesturing toward me as though it were my fault.  
"Me?" I shouted suddenly. I was angry, confused, and annoyed. I did not need the blame on something obviously not my fault. "It was you who forced me to watch the sunrise! And you sat down next to me as well. I would say this was your fault, Aximili."  
"Mine? I sat down because I wanted to see the entire thing to prove you wrong. And I did not force you to watch anything.," he said so obstinately I wanted to take a Dracon to his tenacious Andalite self.  
"And you did not have to prove me wrong," I said as obstinately as he. "So this is just as much your fault as it is mine."  
I did not believe that. It was his fault from the beginning. But I was never going to say that, because I was too humiliated to even look back at him any more. A burning sensation came to my face; under dark eyes I watched him.  
He demorphed and return to the other side of the room, wary of me.  
Keep telling yourself that, he said. I do not care. He seemed amused at something; a sudden brightness came to his face.  
The nerve of him! I fumed to Ana. She, through this entire time, had been laughing.  
I think someone has a- she began.  
Finish that sentence, Ana, and you will not live to see tomorrow, I muttered. Then, to Aximili, "What is so amusing, Andalite?!"  
Your face is red, he responded. Either you are flushed or you are blushing. A common human reaction under humiliating conditions.   
"I am not blushing!" I yelled, angry. "And I am not flushed."  
Su-ure, Ana said.  
So you are admitting that you are not humiliated. Aximili responded.  
"I am not humiliated, either," I lied, responding more calmly. "It takes more than something like what just occurred to humiliate me."  
So you were not humiliated the night before, when we-   
"No," I said suddenly, not wishing for him to finish the sentence. "It was just a ridiculous accident that occurred as a result of a mistake. As was this."  
Another moment's silence, then he looked up at me through all four of his eyes. And so how many mistakes are you planning to make?   
I retorted, "How many are you?"  
Listen, he said after a moment. This argument is foolish. What will it matter? By the end of the day you will not remember any of this.   
"True," I said, aware that the sudden bursts of anger had been foolish. "I had forgotten."  
Well, he said matter-of-factly, Do not forget. I remind you, this is surprisingly lenient for your kind. If it were not for the fact that you have pleaded to be a part of the movement, you would not be alive now.   
"Shame, is it not? I am sure you would have liked to see that."  
You take me for a barbarian.   
"I take you for an Andalite."  
Ah. And here I was, thinking you did not like me.   
"I never said I did not like you Aximili I-" I shut myself up before I said something foolish.  
He smiled, obviously amused. So you do like me?   
You set yourself up for that one, Ana said nonchalantly. You know, you are really losing out tonight.   
I intend to get myself up for it, I replied. I attempted not to smile, but rather shrugged and answered. "Well, if you were not the stubborn, detestable Andalite that you are... yes. Of course. You would be an enjoyable friend." Our eyes met and I ended up smiling anyway. I hesitated, and then said, "Well... do you like me, then?"  
He stared at me, struck unaware and dumbfounded. I turned away so that he would not see my face. But he answered, despite the atrocity of the question. Well... if you were not the adamant, obnoxious Yeerk that you are... yes. You would be an enjoyable friend as well.   
Now that was sweet, Ana said. I was only glad that speech between my host and I remained between my host and I.  
There was another break in the speech between Aximili and I, yet the quietness seemed calming. I looked out the door toward where the sun had completed rising, and was now a burning point in the apex of the sky.  
"You are still wrong, Aximili," I said.  
He turned to me. About what?   
"Earth's nightfall is far better than any sunrise or sunset."  



	16. Inexorable Weakness (The Power of Goodby...

Chapter 15: Inexorable Weakness (The Power of Goodbye)  
Aximili  
*//..."Well, if you were not the stubborn, detestable Andalite that you are... yes. Of course. You would be an enjoyable friend." She paused and continued. "Well... do you like me, then?"  
I focused two of my eyes on her, surprised at the question. Well... if you were not the adamant, obnoxious Yeerk that you are... yes. You would be an enjoyable friend as well. I immediately regretted saying anything, and was thankful that none of my friends were here to witness this... atrocious occurrence.//*   
*************************************  
I was grazing, deep in thought. It was later in the morning but still early, and I was tired because of my foolish decision the night before to get a sufficient amount of sleep.  
Tobias had relieved me of duty and I was glad to have a break. I decided I would take a nap later on, if not then. But no more than a few moments later, I heard someone coming from far off. It was Cassie.  
Hello, Cassie. What brings you here?   
"Just came to send a message," she said. "Jake said 'thank you' for completing the solution, and later on we're going to take Aurana back to her house to give her the solution there. Jake wanted you to help them."  
That is fine. When, exactly, does he want me to attend?   
She shrugged. "Probably around three or four, when everyone gets out of school."  
All right.   
She cocked her head slightly. "Are you okay?"  
I froze. Had something I said given myself away? Of course not. I had been careful about what I said, and what I didn't. Despite the guilty feelings, I knew I could never admit to any of my friends, including Cassie, of the specifics of my conversations with Aurana. As soon as she lost her memory this evening, so would the chance of anyone ever knowing. Yes, I am fine.   
"You look tired."  
Oh, I was angry with myself for being so 'paranoid' as Marco called it. Yes. The night was a long one. But I am at least relieved.   
"That she'll be gone?"  
Yes, I said quickly, though that was not what I was about to say. That and the fact that we will no longer have to worry about watching her, and focus on the more important tasks.   
"Yeah. But it'll be sorry to see her go."  
Why do you say that?   
"She was an interesting person to talk with."  
You spoke with her?   
"Yeah. About a bunch of stuff. Yeerks, Andalites, that kind of thing."  
Oh.   
"Don't act so surprised. You were speaking with her too. Seemed like you guys really seemed to be hitting it off."  
When? Are you speaking about the other night? I began to worry. Had she seen Aurana and I? Was it that obvious?  
"That too. But there was another time as well... a couple days ago. When I came in and took over."  
Since she did not mention anything else about the night before, I assumed the better of the worse. Possibly she had not seen us. Which would be better, because it was an occurrence that would go with me to my death.  
************************  
It was nearly before Human school would end. I was at the shed, waiting for the others to arrive, and untying the rope that had bound Aurana's hands to the pole. I finished the task quickly; I no longer enjoyed being around her so often and now felt nervous to even be this close. By the way she pulled away when my hand brushed against her fingers as I untied the rope, I could tell the feeling was mutual.  
"So, is today the day?" she asked, standing up and rubbing her wrists in an alleviating gesture.  
Yes. I answered slightly tersely.  
She did not seem to notice. "It feels... slightly odd. To think that all that has happened over the course of a few days will be forgotten."  
It will not be all that different... you might possibly wake up with a headache but that is all.   
"That is not what I meant. I mean that when I attempt to think about the past few days, the memory will not be there. It shall be simply gone."  
Not completely. Nothing can delete your memory cells without damaging nerve tissue, I explained. It will render the recent cells in accessible.   
She leaned against the wall of the shed looking outside. I arched my tail slightly, watching her closely. She glanced at the movement and smiled slightly, returning her gaze to the scenery outside.  
"Calm down, Aximili. I am not an idiot and I will not attempt to take advantage of your precarious leniency."  
I said nothing for the moment.  
"Since this is most likely the last chance I'm going to say this, I had better say it now."  
Say what?   
She remained quiet for a few moments and then spoke. "I enjoyed speaking with you these past few days. And despite the fact that you were rude, obnoxious, and at times I could not stand being around you... it was fun. Debating. And just talking, I suppose, even though I cannot remember if we ever held a conversation for longer than a few minutes without going into some debate." She smiled vaguely. "I will miss it."  
I was unsure of whether this was sincere, or her getting revenge for my taunting earlier. Nevertheless, I responded. I will miss it as well.   
"I do not know what happened yesterday. I am even more unsure of what happened earlier this morning. But you cannot deny that it occurred."  
No. I cannot. And I apologize for blaming you. In a way, we were both at fault.   
"We were. And in a way... I am jealous of you."  
Why?   
"Because... after today, I will have no recollection of anything that occurred these past few days. You will be able to remember everything."  
Yes... but I will have no one to share it with.   
Silence ensued. And then, she smiled slightly, for no apparent reason.  
"So, is there anything else you would like to debate before I go?"  
I would like to continue that debate on Cencurian technology...   
She shook her head. "I knew that you were going to get into that." Then she smiled and looked toward me. "All right. Go."  
We engaged in a long debate that lasted for awhile. The odd thing was, we did not focus on Cencurian technology alone. Somewhere at the midpoint we went on a tangent, that went off on another and another.   
At that moment, my ears picked up a sound from far away, as though someone were coming. Prince Jake.  
"What is it?" she asked, aware that I was alert, now.  
My friends are on their way.   
"Oh." Her eyes scanned the floor, and then in a sudden moment she reached forward and took my hand. "Thank you, Aximili. For speaking with me, and debating with me. For being kind when you did not have to be. For saving my life more than once. I suppose that what I will miss the most will be knowing you."  
To this, I could not truly respond. We stood there in silence for a moment, and then, keeping my stalk eyes on the door, and using the other pair to look at her, I smiled the best way I could. You should not say that.   
"Why?" she asked surprised, and almost hurt. Her hand began to loosen its' grip, but I tightened my own grip around it.  
Because it will make saying goodbye harder than it is to be.   
I had considered this a foolish, and possibly overly sentimental statement, but she simply smiled, her face turning a slightly darker shade of pink. In a way, I did not regret saying it all. It made me feel good to say what I thought. Our hands remained clasped together for another moment. We looked out the door, and stood in silence. Then her hand dropped to her side, my hand to mine. And before either of us could say anything more, Prince Jake walked in.  
It seemed like a quick walk from the shed to her house. Within moments we reached the place (I had morphed human before we left the woods) and entered with both her and Erek's assurance that Ana's parents did not usually arrive home until later in the evening.  
"Do you have the solution?" I asked Erek.  
"Yes," he fumbled around his pocket and handed it to me. I gave it to her as she raised an apprehensive eyebrow.  
"All you need to do is simply drink it. You will fall asleep within a few moments," I assured her.  
She sat on her host's bed and nodded. "Alright." She raised the container half heartedly after opening it, and drank it with a surprised look on her face. "It does not have a taste."  
"Would you rather it taste like cinnabuns?" I said, half regretting it because Prince Jake was directly behind me and was most likely suspicious of my friendliness toward her.  
She smiled and shook her head slowly. Before getting a chance to say anything else, she fell asleep. Quietly, Prince Jake, Erek, and I left the room, closing the door behind us.  
"That wasn't too hard a mission- if you could even call it that," Erek said as we exited the house. It was windy, but lukewarm. Almost what humans would call a 'nice day'. Strangely calm, considering that the past week nothing about the situation I had with Aurana was calm at all.  
"I'm just glad that's over," Prince Jake responded, snapping me away from my dreamlike reality with his voice.  
I was unruefully glad as well that it was over. I could spend my days grazing to myself, or planning with the others an attack on the Yeerks, or even going to the mall and eating cinnabuns or other enjoyable Earth foods with my friends, all without having to worry about watching Aurana.  
And yet...  



End file.
